Payback
by sheilabes
Summary: Sam and Dean had been held captive for 10 days in a satanic cult. They had gotten out alive and thought they were safe. They had no idea what sinister things awaited them.They found out it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Well hiere it is. the first chapter of Payback, sequel to The cult. Please read and review. I want to know what everyone thinks.

Payback

Chapter 1

"Would you stop that!" said Sam as Dean paced back and forth in the hospital room.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Dean stopped and looked at his brother.

Sam was propped up in bed. He was still recovering from the ordeal that they had just been through. The IV was steadily going into Sam's vein. They had been held captive for 10 days in a satanic cult and Dean was more than ready to leave this town behind.

"Well, what's taking the doctor so long?" Dean asked. "He's supposed to come and let us know when you can leave. I want to get the hell out of here."

He started pacing again. When he thought about Sam coming close to death twice, it scared him, and when he thought about how close he had come to killing him, it made him mad. He couldn't wait to get away from here, but Sam had needed to recover. He had been severely dehydrated and on the verge of exhaustion. Dean was glad to see, that even though his brother was still pale, Sam's color was a lot better.

"He needs to come on!" said Dean.

"Would you relax, I'm sure he'll be here soon." answered Sam.

As if on cue the doctor came into the hospital room. He greeted the brothers and walked over to where Sam lay. He checked his vital signs and the IV drip and asked Sam how he was doing.

"I'm a lot better doc, thanks." said Sam.

"Good, you look a lot better." He turned to Dean who was standing at the foot of Sam's bed. "Hello Dean." he said.

"Hey doc, when can we leave?"

"Well, Sam is still a little dehydrated and he needs another day of IV fluids, not to mention another day of rest. I'm going to release him tomorrow."

"That's good." said Dean relieved. "I guess one more night won't hurt."

"That's right." said the doctor. "I want to look you over again also." he said to Dean.

"What? Why? I'm fine." said Dean.

"Just a precaution. You know, you really should have been admitted yourself. You were pretty banged up too. I just want to check and make sure that everything is ok. Come with me. I want to give you one last exam." said the doctor.  
"I don't need an exam doc, and I don't want to leave my brother. If you have to, can't you do it in here? We have no secrets." said Dean.

"No, son, I can't, hospital rules, but it will only take a second. I'll have you back here before you know it. Come with me please." he said.

"Ok." said Dean reluctantly. "I'll be back Sammy."

"It's Sam."

Dean looked at the doctor. "He's got a problem with being called Sammy."

"I see." said the doctor as he led Dean down a corridor to a treatment room at the end of a deserted hall.

"In here will be good." he said with a smile as he led Dean inside. "It will only take a minute."

Dean entered the room and went over to sit on the bed. The doctor came over with his stethoscope and listened to Dean's heart.

"Sounds good," he said, "Now lay down on the bed for me, ok."

Dean did as he was told and laid down. The doctor listened to Dean's breathing sounds.

"You know," he said, "you and your brother were very lucky. Not everybody is lucky like that."

The doctor felt all over Dean's body, checking for any abnormalities. He started to get a little rough with his examination and alarm bells started going off in Dean's head.

"Yeah, I know." said Dean as he tried to get up. The doctor pushed him back down on the bed. "Just a minute. I'm almost through. I have to get something. I'll be right back." said the doctor as he walked over to the door.

"I had a brother." he said as he came back over to Dean. "He was killed." He inserted a needle into Dean's arm and injected a drug.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Dean. "What did you give me?" The doctor didn't answer. "When did your brother die?" asked Dean.

"Almost 2 weeks ago now." said the doctor as he looked down at Dean. "He was shot." he said matter of factly.

"I'm sorry." said Dean. "Listen, can I go back to my brother now. I'm really ok."

Dean got up and sat on the side of the bed. The doctor nodded and Dean stood up. "What was your brother's name?" he asked. "Did he live around here?" Dean started walking toward the door. 

"Yes, his name was Cody. He was the deputy of this town."  
"What!" said Dean as he whirled around to face the doctor.

He saw something coming at his head, and dodged but he wasn't fast enough. Something crashed against the side of his head and he fell unconscious to the ground.

The doctor stood over him and said, "Now for your brother." Two orderlies came in, picked Dean up and carried him outside to a van. They laid him on the floorboard and tied his hands behind his back. They drove him to a house on the outskirts of town and carried him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

I appreciate the response I'm getting already. Here's the next chapter. Please continue to read and review. I'm so glad you like it.

Chapter 2

The doctor went back into Sam's room. "Where's Dean?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. I checked him out and told him he could come back here. Maybe he went to the cafeteria or something."

"Yeah, maybe," said Sam but he had a bad feeling. "So, I can go tomorrow huh?"

"Yes, but first I want to give you one more dose of antibiotics just to make sure that your leg doesn't get infected."

"I don't need anymore." said Sam. "I'm ok."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to get one more." said the doctor as he took a syringe out of his lab coat and walked over to Sam.

He inserted the needle into the IV port and delivered the contents into his veins. Sam winced as heat spread up his body. He fell back against the pillow as the drug began to take effect.

"Doctor, I don't remember the other antibiotics making me feel this way. This one is making me so sleepy." said Sam. He could hardly hold his eyes opened. The feeling of unease grew as Sam started to get out of the bed.

"I need to go find Dean." said Sam as he grew even more sleepy. He couldn't get out of the bed. "What did you do?" he asked the doctor. "That wasn't an antibiotic."

"No, it wasn't Sam, it was a sedative."

"Why did you give...me...that?" he asked.

"Because it will be easier to move you that way." 

"Move me...where?" asked Sam as he fought to stay awake. "I don't understand."

"You will," said the doctor as Sam passed out. He was taken down to another van.

They laid him down on the floor and tied his hands behind his back. They drove away. The doctor tied up loose ends inside the hospital as he wrote discharge orders for Sam. That way no one would get suspicious. Then he left the hospital and drove to his house. It was payback time. Sam and Dean would be sorry for what had happened to his brother. They would both pay.

Scraping, rattling, darkness. Dean slid out from under a black quicksand sleep and struggled to orient himself. He could not see a thing in the opaque darkness. His head felt as if it had been cracked through the skull. He reached up to touch it and felt a sticky, painful wound. 'What had happened?'

The scraping sounded again, and he tried to sit up. A crack opened in the darkness. Dim light showed through as the silhouette of a man stepped into the doorway. Dean frowned. "Who are you?"

The man turned on the light and it flooded the room, blinding Dean. He squinted and turned his face away from it, then he forced himself to look back at him. The face was familiar but he couldn't place it. He couldn't remember. 

"Headache?" asked the doctor. His eyes were hard, piercing. "You're lucky you're alive."

"Who are you?" asked Dean as he tried to sit up again, but the pain in his head pulled him back down.

"Think. It'll come back to you."

Dean tried to think. He had been in the hospital with Sam waiting on the doctor to come and release him. He had wanted to examine Dean again and took him to another room. He squinted his eyes at him. Was he the doctor? He looked different, but he also looked the same. His hair had changed.

"Doc?" asked Dean.

The doctor didn't answer him and Dean watched at he brought out a two liter bottle of water and sat it down by his cot. Dean rose up as much as he could and looked down at himself. Blood had dried all over the front of his shirt. He touched his head again, found the gash that had bled.

"Was I in an accident?' he asked.

"No accident." said the doctor moving back toward the door. "It was quite deliberate."

Confused, Dean tried to focus. He was in a small room, with nothing but a cot to lie on and a commode. It wasn't the hospital. The walls were filled with studs and tarpaper, like in a basement. He couldn't imagine why he would be here with the doctor. 'Where was Sam? Was he here too?'  
The doctor had wanted to give Dean one last exam before he discharged Sam. He went with him to an exam room. That was the last thing he remembered.

"Do you remember what I told you?" asked the doctor.

"No, what?" answered Dean.

"Think! What did I tell you?" asked the doctor impatiently.

"Nothing...I don't know. I can't remember." said Dean.

His teeth came together, and he spoke through them. "My brother." said the doctor. "What did I say about my brother?"

The doctor's curiosity about what Dean remembered implicated him and he realized he was in danger. He tried to rise up again. "What did you do? Knock me in the head with something? Where is my brother?"

"I asked you a question!" said the doctor. His face was harder then Dean remembered and his eyes were cold.

"Is Sam hurt?" asked Dean. He tried to get up again. What had happened to his head?

"I need to use your phone," said Dean, "Please. I need to call Sam."

The doctor laughed; a brittle, frigid sound. "You're not calling anyone and you're not going anywhere. You're staying right here where I put you."

Finally Dean managed to sit up. "Why? What did I do? What purpose would that serve?"

"Many purposes." said the doctor.

With great effort, Dean got up and started toward the doctor who took out a gun and leveled it on him. He froze.

"Get back on that bed before I blow your head off!" said the doctor. Dean knew he meant it. It was clear in his eyes. "Why? What do you want?" he asked.

"I want revenge."

"For what? What did I do? Where is my brother? Is Sam ok?"

"Shut up and get back on that cot!" said the doctor.

Dean backed to the bed and slowly lowered himself down. "What are you keeping me here for?"

The doctor didn't answer. He just kept that gun on him as he backed out the door. Dean saw that he was in a room inside a basement, and across the room outside the door stood wooden stairs, probably going into his house. The doctor closed the door behind him. Dean heard it lock and then he heard scraping noises as if something was being pushed in front of the door.  
Dean wondered how he had gotten here. Was he drugged? His throat felt blistered and parched, and he wondered how much time had passed. He looked down at the water bottle the doctor had brought him, grabbed it and drank it down. It went down smooth, wetting the tissues in his throat, hydrating his mouth. He looked at his watch, squinted, and focused on the date. It was April 17th, four days after Friday the 13th. Where was Sam? Where was his brother? Was he ok? He felt a lethargy washing over him, making him weak, sleepy, heavy again. He lay back and searched his brain for a plan of escape, but his mind was muddled and he couldn't concentrate. He was so tired.

Then he heard voices. Distant muffled voices coming from the vent over his head. Somewhere in another room of the house, their voices carried. Sleep tried to pull him under into a swampy haze, but he fought to stay awake.

"I told you we should have killed him." Dean heard the voices say. "We never should have brought him here."

"Because of him my brother is dead." said another voice that sounded like the doctor. "He's gonna pay! His brother will never find him. We have them both right where we want them."

The sounds became more muddled, confused, and the words blurred and flattened in Deans head as he drifted deeper. "Where are you Sam? What are they doing to you?" he said before he went entirely under. No clearer plea would form in his mind. He couldn't make his thoughts evolve into words and soon his brain released those thoughts as blackness overtook him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter everyone. Sorry it came so late. I just got in from work. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 3

Sam slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He was in a pitch black room. He knew it was small, even though he couldn't see, because the walls were closing in on him. He groaned and attempted to wipe his hands over his face but realized that his hands were tied behind his back. How did he get here, he wondered? What had happened? He couldn't remember. He tried to think. He had been in a hospital room. The doctor was going to release him the next day but he wanted him to have some more antibiotics first. He had taken Dean to examine him and Dean had never come back. Where was his brother? Where was Dean? He tried hard to remember but it just wouldn't come.

There was a scraping sound. The door across the small room opened. Light flooded inside. Sam blinked against the glare as a figure came inside. He was right. The room was only big enough for a cot and a commode. The figure approached him. "Who are you?" asked Sam. "Why am I here? Where is my brother?" The man walked closer to Sam. Sam was shocked. It was the doctor but he had changed. His eyes were cold, hard. He couldn't believe that this was the same man who had been so friendly before.

"Doc, what's going on?" asked Sam. "I don't understand. Why am I here? Why am I tied up? What do you want?" asked Sam but he dreaded the answer.

"Revenge" said the doctor. "I want revenge."

"Why?" asked Sam. "What did I do?"

"Not you, Sam. I want revenge on your brother."

"Dean didn't do anything," said Sam. "Why do you want revenge on him?"

"Because Sam, my brother died because of Dean!"

"What!" said Sam in shock. "Who was your brother?"

"His name was Cody. He was the deputy in this town. Now he's dead!"

"Oh God, are you a Satanist?' asked Sam.

"No, I'm not. This has nothing to do with Satan. There's nothing supernatural about this. This is just good, old fashioned revenge!" said the doctor.

"Dean didn't kill your brother doc. Your brother shot him. It was only supposed to be a flesh wound but it got infected and Dean got very sick. Cody decided to help him. He gave him medicine..."

"Yes, I know." said the doctor, cutting Sam off. "Because he decided to help Dean, the sheriff shot him! He blew him away!"   
"Dean didn't ask Cody to do that. He never asked him to help. It was his choice. It wasn't Dean's fault. He didn't kill your brother!"

"It doesn't matter to me whether it was Dean that pulled the trigger or not. Cody's dead! He died because of your brother. You will die Sam. Dean will know what it's like to lose his brother. When I get through torturing Dean, I will kill him too!" said the doctor as he walked up to Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked. "It wasn't Dean's fault!"

"I don't care. It's payback time!" He untied Sam's hands and pulled a gun,  
leveling it on him. "Get up!" he said. Sam slowly got to his feet. "Over there!" said the doctor motioning toward the cot. Sam walked over. "Now lay down!" he said.

"Don't do this! Please! Where's my brother? Is he hurt?" asked Sam.

"Lay down or I will blow your head off!" Sam had no doubt that he would do it, so he lay down. There was a strap on each side of the bed which the doctor used to strap Sam down. Sam noticed that he still had a heparin lock in his arm. He looked up at the doctor who withdrew a needle from his pocket. He inserted it into the IV port, delivering the drug into Sam's bloodstream.

"Please, don't," Sam pleaded but the drug was already taking effect. Sam got very sleepy. He felt like his body weighed a ton as he drifted off into unconsciousness. His last thoughts before he passed out were of his brother. "Dean," he said weakly as he slowly went under.

The doctor left the tiny room and slid the bookshelf back in front of the door. He looked across the basement at another set of bookshelves on the opposite wall. They were in front of the room where Dean was being held. The doctor smiled. If anyone was to come down and look, they would never even know about the two rooms. He could keep them here as long as he wanted and no one would ever know the difference. He went upstairs to his living room and sat down on the couch. He picked up the picture of his brother Cody.

He looked at it as emotion welled up inside of him. "I'll get him back for you Cody, I promise. Dean won't get away with letting you die. He'll be sorry. I'm not just going to kill Sam. That would be too easy. They're both going to pay." The doctor began crying softly. He fell asleep on the couch, the picture of Cody on his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly, gradually, Dean emerged from the mire of his unconsciousness and realized that he still lay in the dark basement room. The two liter bottle he had drunk from earlier lay empty on the concrete floor.

He didn't remember finishing it off. He remembered drinking it while he racked his brain for a plan of escape and then he'd grown so sleepy that he'd hardly been able to think. Had the doctor drugged his water?  
He squinted up in the direction of that small vent above his head. He'd heard voices coming from it. Two men. He forced himself to sit up and looked around in the darkness. He got up and stumbled drunkenly to the door. He felt a light switch next to it and turned it on.

The bulb at the center of the ceiling cast the place in a yellow glow, revealing exposed studs and tarpaper, like a room that had never quite been finished

He tested the door knob and found that it was locked. It was a metal door, not something he'd be able to kick through. He banged on it with his fist. He had to get out of here. He had to find Sam, but the door wouldn't budge.  
Giving up, he leaned back against the wall and tried to think. The room had no windows through which to escape. The vent in the ceiling over his cot was no more than six by eight inches.

He turned to the wall and wondered if he could kick or beat his way through the sheet rock. He peeled back the tar paper but saw only cement beneath it. "Shit!" he said aloud. There was no way to break through. Where was Sam? What were they doing to him? He wasn't really ready to face this again, thought Dean. He still had not recovered from the last ordeal yet. "Hold on Sam!" said Dean, but he had a bad feeling that Sam was in real trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again everyone, Yes scifi girl it's been on before. I took it off to change somethings and now I'm posting again. I also posted it on Supernatural.tv before I posted here. You may have seen it there. Hope everyone still likes it. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Weary, Dean went back to his cot and sank down. It was hot, sweltering, and he was thirsty again. His stomach burned with hunger. He wondered where his cell phone was. He had been wearing it that morning in the hospital when the doctor took him to examine him. He must have taken it.

He spotted the lid on the toilet tank and stumbled toward it, lifted it and slipped it between the cot and the wall. Maybe if the doctor came back he could use it to knock him off guard and somehow get the gun out of his hands.

He heard the scraping sound again and knew his banging had alerted the doctor that he was awake. Dean waited, every muscle in his body poised in readiness.

The doctor's face was hard as he stepped into the room. He held the gun in one hand and a box of fried chicken in the other. In his jacket pocket was another bottle of water. "Just so you know, if you try to escape, I'll kill you."

Dean's fingers closed over the tank lid. "What do you want from me?"

The doctor didn't answer. He just thrust the box at him and set the bottled water down beside the door.

"Go ahead and eat while I'm feeling generous. I don't want you dead just yet."  
Dean needed him to come farther into the room. Just a little closer. "Look" said Dean, "If you think you're going to get ransom for me or something, you're sadly mistaken. I don't even know anybody with money. Not anybody who'd put a dime out for me. It's just me and my brother. I don't even know where my father is."

"It's not ransom that I want," said the doctor. "It's revenge."

"Why?" asked Dean, "What did I do?"

"You killed my brother," answered the doctor. "Cody's dead because of you!"

"Cody? The deputy? I didn't kill him. The sheriff did!" said Dean. "He wanted to help me."

"Yes, I know!" said the doctor. "Because of that, he's dead. He was blown away, remember? When we had his funeral we had to keep the casket closed because half of his face was gone. It was your fault, now you'll pay!"

"Where's my brother?" asked Dean. "Is he hurt? What have you done to him?"

"Sam is somewhere, where you can't get to him. He's going to die!" said the doctor. "You're my scapegoat, a distraction."

"Scapegoat? For what?"

The doctor didn't answer; he only smiled coldly at him. Dean had to make the doctor come closer. Softening his voice, Dean said, "Look, you seem like a decent person," he said as his hand closed around the toilet lid. "You were motivated by grief and shock when you abducted us. It may have seemed like a good idea at the time. Revenge and all that. Maybe you even planned to kill me and my brother, but now you have got to realize how crazy this sounds. I didn't kill Cody. Please, don't kill Sam! I'm begging you." said Dean. "He's not ready to go through something like this again. He's still weak from the last time."

"Yes, I know. I am his doctor, remember. He's going to get a whole lot weaker."

"Don't, please. Let him go. Keep me. If you really think I killed your brother, then just keep me. Sam wasn't even there at the time. He was being held captive in a place miles away from there. He didn't even know what was going on."

The doctor stared at Dean then. His eyes dull and unmoving as he seemed to process his words. Blocking the tank lid with his body, Dean started to slide it out of its hiding place. "I think I have a fever," he said, "I've been having chills and my head is splitting."

"Your head hurts because you fell down some stairs," said the doctor. "You have a severe concussion."

"Fell?" asked Dean, "How?"

"We dropped you." said the doctor. He said it so coldly that Dean wondered for a moment if he was a psychopath.

"We?" asked Dean.  
"You're making me tired Dean. I didn't come down here for an interrogation. You're the prisoner, remember?" said the doctor and Dean fell silent.

"So tell me. Are you going to eat that chicken or not?" the doctor asked. "It would probably be a good idea if you did. It may be awhile before I feel like feeding you again."

Dean got to his feet and feigned interest in the chicken. The tank lid was still behind his back, clutched tightly in his hand. He slowly walked toward the doctor, acting like he was interested in the food. He got a couple of feet in front of him when the doctor told him to stop. Dean stopped, holding his breath. 

"Drop the lid, Dean!" he said.

"What?" asked Dean.

"I'm not stupid. Drop the toilet lid or I will blow that hand off!"

Dean sighed. He had no doubt that he would do what he said, so he dropped the lid. The doctor bent down to pick it up and Dean hit him knocking him down! The gun slid across the floor. He stumbled over and grabbed it, pointing it at the doctor. The sudden movement made him very dizzy, but he stood his ground. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked at the doctor. "Where is my brother!" he yelled.

"Give me the gun!" said the doctor as he got to his feet wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Forget it!" said Dean. "You are going to take me to Sam right now!"

The doctor laughed. "No I'm not," he said. "But if you don't give me that gun right now, your brother will die! I'm not alone in this house Dean. I told the ones upstairs that if I'm not back in 10 minutes, not to even come looking for me, just kill Sam!"

"You're bluffing," said Dean uncertainly.

"Try me," said the doctor. "You have 2 minutes to decide. What's it going to be?" The two just stared at each other.

"Let me guess. You're the oldest, right? You have always looked out for Sam, haven't you? You promised you would always watch out for him and protect him. Well, you're about to kill your brother, Dean. You have one minute. It's your choice," said the doctor. "30 seconds!" he said again.

"Ok!" said Dean as he shook his head in defeat. He handed over the gun.

The doctor took it, went over to the door, and yelled up the basement steps. "I'm ok!" he yelled. "Don't do anything." He walked back over to Dean and hit him hard in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking Dean back against the cot. Dean fell. Blood poured from his nose and mouth. The doctor walked over to Dean, grabbed him by the hair and said ominously, "Don't you ever do that again! Get the hell back on that cot, NOW!" Dean did as he was told. The doctor cuffed one of his hands to the cot, and then he hit him again. The doctor picked up the food, that Dean didn't touch, but left the water.  
"I don't feel generous anymore, Dean. I don't know if I will even bring you anything to eat for days. I'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to enjoy your food, son." The doctor left and locked the door back. Dean heard scraping noises as the bookshelves were being slid back in place in front of the door of what had become his prison.

Dean just lay there, not moving. He was dizzy from where he had been hit with the gun. He was seeing double, because of the concussion that the gash in his head had caused. He thought about his brother. "I won't let them kill you, Sam!" said Dean out loud, as he closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys are getting in more and more trouble. I don't know what they're going to do. LOL... Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's short. The next will be longer.

Chapter 5

Sam heard the scraping noises again as the bookshelves slid from the door. The doctor entered the room and turned on the light, blinding Sam. He walked over and removed the straps from his wrist. He pulled a gun and pointed it at him. "Get up!" said the doctor. 

Sam sat up like he was told.

"You're going to write a letter" the doctor said as he pulled a writing pad and pen from the pocket that had held the water. He tossed them on the cot. Sam just looked at it. "Take it!" said the doctor. Sam picked it up.

"A letter?" asked Sam.

"Yes, address it to Dean, your beloved brother."

Sam glared up at the doctor and asked, "What do you want it to say?" Sam became nervous. He didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Copy what I've written on the second page of the pad." The gun was still on him, but Sam realized that if he did what the doctor wanted, when he handed it to him, he might have a chance to get the gun. He also thought that even if he didn't, and his escape plan failed, maybe he could put clues in the letter letting Dean know where he was.

"Write it word for word. No tricks Sam, I'm warning you. Don't change a thing. Make it look natural," said the doctor.

Sam read the letter then looked up at the doctor in shock. The letter said, 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, 

I can't take this anymore. It's just too hard. I'm tired of always fighting for my life. I'm depressed and I have decided to kill myself. I love you. You have to go on without me. I know I'll never escape my destiny as long as I'm alive, but maybe when I'm dead, I can finally rest. Tell dad that even though we've had our differences, I've always loved him. I'm sorry but I'm going to end it all.

Sam

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean knows that you've kidnapped me. He's not going to believe that I've committed suicide!"

"Oh, he'll believe it. I mean come on; you've just come out of a 10 day ordeal in a satanic cult only to find yourself in another one? You're mentally and physically exhausted. You decide instead of going through it all again, you'll just end it. He'll believe it, Sam."

Sam wasn't going to argue. If Dean didn't believe, which he knew that he wouldn't, he would realize the letter was a fake. The more unbelievable it was the better. Sam started to print.

"No, that won't do," said the doctor. "That's not how you write."

Sam looked up at him. "How do you know how I write?" he asked.

"I've seen your handwriting," said the doctor.

"On what?" Sam wanted to know.

"I've done my homework, Sam." said the doctor as he raised the gun. "Do it right or lose that hand!"

Sam knew he meant it, this desperate, crazy man. He tore off the paper and started on the next sheet. "Think! Think!" he thought. He changed his d's, looped them bigger than he normally did.

"Try again!" said the doctor. He was getting angry now, holding that gun, aimed at his forehead. "I'm warning you, Sam!" he said, "I know how you write! This is your last chance. You're just as good to me dead as you are alive."

Sam wiped the sweat dripping into his eyes and tore off the top sheet. He began to write again. He wrote it just as the doctor had typed it, in his regular handwriting, conscious of that gun pointed at his forehead. Dean would never believe it anyway and Sam was going to get out of here any minute now. But just in case, he signed it "Sammy." Dean would realize it was fake as soon as he saw the signature. Sam hated to be called Sammy and Dean knew it.

He handed the pad back to the doctor, hoping he'd move one step closer. The doctor took the pad from Sam and read over the letter. "Good, that one should do it." he said. He stuck the letter in his pocket. Slowly Sam stood up and swung. He knocked the gun from the doctor's hands and sent him reeling back. "NO!" yelled the doctor as Sam grabbed his arm and flung him around. He picked up the gun and jabbed it into his ribs.

"Let go of me, Sam! I'm not alone in this house. Let go of me!" Sam threw his hand over the doctor's mouth and pulled his body back against him. Keeping the gun in his ribs, Sam walked him through the door, out into the large part of the basement. He looked around; saw empty bookshelves that had been in front of the door. That was the scraping noise he had heard. Each time the doctor left, he slid them back, so that if anyone came down here they wouldn't know a door was behind them.

Sam looked across the basement and saw another set of bookshelves against the other wall and knew immediately where Dean was. "Dean!" he yelled. "Are you in there!"

"Sam! I'm here! I've been chained to this damn cot! Get me out of here. Why does everybody want to tie me up? Hurry!"

"Hold on!" said Sam as he forced the doctor over to the bookshelves. He still felt dizzy, weak, drugged, but he could do this, he thought, as long as he had the gun. "Move the bookshelves!" Sam said to the doctor, "and let my brother out." The doctor just grinned and said, "I told you I'm not alone here!" Sam heard a noise. He spun around as the door at the top of the stairs opened! The doctor flung himself out of the way and Sam raised the gun.

A gunshot blasted Sam back. Pain cracked through his leg, knocking him to the ground, smashing him on the concrete floor. Another shot...Sam's body jolted.

Distantly he heard voices, yelling. The doctor walked over to Sam. "Guess we're not going to need this," he said as he held up the letter. He said it so coldly, without any emotion whatsoever.

There was agony in Sam's leg and in his side. He felt his arms being lifted over his head, his body being dragged...a door closing...that scraping sound. He thought of the wall being bricked up with Edgar Allen Poe evil, someone discovering them forty years from now, nothing but skeletons in a dark hole.

Blood loss drew Sam into its mire, and finally he succumbed to the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Is Sam dead or alive? What will Dean do? How far will he go to find out? Here's the next chapter everyone. Hope you like it. Please review.

Chapter 6

"SAM!" yelled Dean. "OH MY GOD NO! SAM!" He jumped up and pulled hard at the handcuff that had him tied to the cot. "SAMMY!" he yelled again.

"You son of a bitch! Let me out of here now!" He knew Sam had been shot, and he had no doubt that he was hurt bad. He had to get to him.

"Let me out of here!" he yelled again.

He heard the bookshelves being slid away from the door. The doctor came into the room. "How does it feel Dean?" he asked. "Are you afraid? Does it cause you pain? Good, that's what I want. That's the way I felt."

"Where the hell is my brother!" Dean said fearfully. "What did you do to him? How bad is he hurt?"

"Your brother is dead, Dean." said the doctor in a matter of fact manner. "We blew him away!'

"NO!" yelled Dean. "I want to see him!"

The doctor thought a minute and then nodded. "Ok." he said. He motioned for two of the men to come in with him as he uncuffed Dean's wrist. He pulled out a gun and pointed at him. "Let's go."

Dean's legs shook as he got slowly off the bunk and began walking toward the door. The doctor was in front of him and the two men were behind him. He walked over to the room where Sam was being held. The doctor opened the door and Dean peered inside afraid of what he would see. He stared in shock.

"Oh God, Sam!" he yelled. His brother was lying in the floor in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't moving. He was so still. Something inside Dean snapped as he took off running toward Sam. "SAMMY!" he yelled. He almost reached his brother when the two men grabbed him, dragging him back. "NO!" yelled Dean as he fought to get away, but he was weak. The concussion was causing him to see double and he was very dizzy. He was not able to fight off the two men. They shoved him back toward his own room, and then they shoved him inside. They pushed him down hard on the cot and handcuffed him back to it.

"I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I am going to kill you, man! I'm going to enjoy it!" said Dean.

The doctor walked over to the cot and looked down at Dean whose face was full of grief, anger and hatred.

"You're not going to do anything, but sit right there. How does it feel to know that your brother's dead, Dean? How does it feel to know that he's been blown away? I'm just getting started. Cody's death will be avenged!"

"I did not kill Cody! He shot me. He felt bad and decided to help me. I didn't kill him, the sheriff did!"

"It doesn't matter to me whether you pulled the trigger or not Dean. I didn't kill your brother either. My friends at the top of the stairs did! My brother's dead because of you. Now your brother's dead because of me!"

"That's not the same thing. I didn't want Cody to die, but you wanted Sam to. It's different," said Dean with tears in his eyes.

"Not in my book. In my book, it's the same," said the doctor. Dean just shook his head.

"Now, as for you," continued the doctor. "You told me that it was just you and Sam. You said that you didn't know where your father was. That's good; because that means that nobody will be looking for you. I can keep you here as long as I want. I can do anything to you that I want to do. I'm going to do a lot to you Dean. I'm going to cause you all kinds of pain. You are going to die Dean, but in my time, when I'm finished with you. You can't get away, so don't try or you'll be sorry. If your brother is not dead, then you really need to do what you're told. I want you to think about that."

"Wait. You said if Sam's not dead? You mean he may not be? Is he still alive? Please!" said Dean. "I have to know for sure!"  
"No, that's part of the torture Dean, not knowing if he's dead or alive. I'll tell you this, though, if he is alive, he won't be for long." The doctor left the room and locked the door behind him. He slid the bookshelves in front of the door and went back upstairs.

Dean sat there in shock. He closed his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the picture of Sam lying in his own blood out of his mind. Dean let the tears spill over.

"Sam," he said as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I am so sorry. I don't believe for a second that you're dead, but I know that you're hurt very bad. Hang on Sam. Don't give up. Please don't die, man. I don't care what they say. I know you're still alive. I can feel it." Dean laid his head back against the wall as pain and dizziness almost overtook him.

The doctor walked over to the fireplace. The four men were sitting around the table. "Is he dead?"

"No, I shot him once in the leg and once in the side. He's lost a lot of blood, but he's still alive. He's not going anywhere, though."

"Good, I don't want Sam dying just yet, but it's important for Dean to believe that he's dead. I want him to know how it feels to lose a brother. I want him to suffer, not only mentally from the pain of not knowing, but also, I want him to suffer physically. We're not going to feed him for awhile. We'll give him water, but that's all, because I don't want him dead yet either. I want him hurt" he said to the four men. "I want him tortured. I want every part of his body to ache. Is that understood?" asked the doctor.

"Yes," said the men, grinning. "Understood." The doctor had released these four men from a hospital for the mentally insane, just for this very purpose. He knew that Dean was in for it. These guys didn't care.

"Good," said the doctor. "I'm also going to keep my eye on Sam. He will die, but not until I get ready for him to. They will not get away. I mean it," said the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

Another short one. Sorry. Next one will be longer I promise. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Voices yelled above and around him. Sam squinted his eyes open. Paramedics ran his gurney down a hospital corridor, and Dean ran beside him sweating and panting. "Hang in there, Sam! We're going to help you." He felt a jolt as they pushed him through double doors. Then all at once he saw blue sky, and a bird flying and felt the cool breeze in his hair. He opened his eyes. He was flying across the heavens, soaring and sailing through the blue, following that bird until it took a nose dive and started down...down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke with a shock. There was no bird and no blue sky, no gurney and no hospital, no paramedics and no Dean. It was just Sam, lying on the cold concrete floor in his own blood. He'd been shot through the left calf, shattering bone and slicing out muscle and the pain strangled him. This was the same leg that Scott had shot him in, in almost the exact same place. The pain was unbearable, noose like, closing his throat and tearing a moan from deep within him. He forced himself to sit up and winced at the pain spearing through his right ribs. He'd been shot there too.

Sweating with the pain he tore his shirt open and stared down at the wound. The bullet had missed his ribs, though it had blasted the flesh in its deadly path. It had not missed the bone in his leg, however. The bullet had gone right through him, shattering a hole in his tibia, before exiting out the back.

He'd been going over to Dean. He'd had a gun in the doctor's ribs, so who had been at the top of the stairs? Who had shot him? The doctor had said that he was not alone in the house. He should have listened and not yelled out to Dean. He didn't understand why they had not killed him.

He reached down to his bloody leg and ripped the fabric of his jeans, so he could see the wound better. Carefully he peeled the jeans away from his blood caked skin.

The sight of it made him dizzy, so he stopped a minute and looked up toward the vent that hummed and blew cold air into the room. He needed to get up. He needed to stop the bleeding and figure out a plan of escape. He didn't know if Dean was ok, or if something bad had happened to him, too.

He tried to rise up but there was no way he could put weight on his leg. With his good arm and leg he managed to pull himself up. His head throbbed and as he rose up to the mattress, a wave of dizziness washed over him again. He grabbed the blanket and ripped off a strip, then used it as a bandage on his leg. He didn't know what to do for his side.

Lying back, he tried to catch his breath. The only relief was the cool air blowing through that vent on the ceiling just above him. He thought about Dean again, across the basement, locked in that other room. Was he hurt? He just didn't know. He couldn't lie there wallowing in his weakness. He had to get away. He knew the life was running out of him. He knew that he didn't have much time left.

If Dean wasn't hurt, Sam knew that it was only a matter of time. The doctor had snapped. He may have been a decent person once, but not anymore. They probably told Dean that he was dead. Sam knew that it wouldn't be long before they did something terrible to Dean. These people didn't want to kill either one of them, at least not yet. They wanted to torture them first. Have fun at their expense.

Sam was afraid that his brother would be next on there sadistic list of things to do, but he was so sleepy. All he wanted to do was sleep. He fought to stay awake but he was exhausted and was beginning to get dehydrated all over again. "Dean, help me!" said Sam as he closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness again.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh I'm so glad you all are liking this. Please keep the reviews coming. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Dean was still sitting on the bunk with his hand chained to it. He stared at the door. He couldn't get his mind off his brother. Sam was not dead. He would not believe that, not for one minute. He winced at the pain in his head. He knew he had a concussion, but all he could think about was Sam.

He heard the scraping sounds again as the bookshelves were being moved. Two men came inside. They walked over to Dean who just sat there and glared up at them. One of them uncuffed him and told him to get up. Dean didn't move. They pulled him up to his feet and shoved him towards the door. "We're going out into the basement," they said, as they shoved him again. 

"Why?" asked Dean getting nervous.

"There's more room out there." they said.

"Room for what?" asked Dean his nervousness increasing. "I want to see my brother."

"Your brother is dead."

"I don't believe that!" said Dean.

"You seen him with your own eyes, didn't you?" one of the men asked him.

"He's hurt bad, but he's not dead. I would know if he was dead. I would feel it. We're just that close. He needs a hospital. I know the doctor's not going to do anything. Please let me see him again!"

"No," one of the men said. "Sam is dead, Dean. I'm the one who shot him!"

"What!" yelled Dean. "You son of a bitch!" He lunged for the man but the other pulled him back, and hit him in the head. Dean saw double and almost fell but steadied himself. They carried him over to the center of the basement. There was a chair sitting there. Dean looked down at the chair and then back at the men.

"Sit down!"

"NO!" said Dean and kept on standing.

The men just grinned and pushed him down onto the chair. They chained his hands and feet.

"I think I'm getting used to this," he said. "Don't you people know how to do anything but tie me up?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we do," said one of the men. He went over to a covered table against the wall and took off the cover.

Dean looked. "Oh, God!" he said. There were all kinds of different weapons, sitting there. "Come on man!" said Dean. His nervousness turned into fear. "I guess this means that your not just regular kidnappers, huh?" he asked. "Are you Satanists?"

"No, but we do have a mutual friend. Remember Scott?" they asked as Dean jerked his head up and stared at them.

"Scott?" he asked.

"We all served some time together. He taught us and our friends upstairs all kinds of different fun things to do. The doctor actually released us from a hospital for the criminally insane, just for this very purpose."

"What are you going to do?" asked Dean, although he already knew the answer.

"Well, let's put it this way," said one of the men. "The doctor wants you to hurt, Dean. He wants you in great pain. He told us that he wants every single part of your body to hurt and hurt bad. We're here to oblige him."

"Why? I didn't do anything! I did not kill his brother! Why does he want to do that?"

"We don't ask questions, we just do what he says."

Dean shook his head as one of the men went over and picked up an ice pick off the table, and then he walked back over to Dean, who bit his bottom lip nervously.

"First," said one of the men, "Sam was shot in the leg. Now, this is not a bullet but I like this better." He looked at the ice pick that he was holding in his hand, and then he looked down at Dean who shook his head.

"You don't want to do this. Please!" said Dean.

"Oh yes I do," said the man as he jabbed the ice pick into Dean's left leg. Dean screamed in agony as the pick went in. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as the pain exploded in his whole body. He started breathing heavy as tears came to his eyes.

"Did that hurt?" asked the men, conversationally. "Let's see, what's next?"

"No!" yelled Dean. "Don't!" Neither one of the men were paying him any attention. They walked back over and looked at the weapons again. Dean's leg was bleeding pretty badly from the wound. The men came back over to Dean. "Wait a minute!" said Dean as he saw what was in one man's hand.

"Second, Sam was shot in the side." said the man. In his hand was a knife. He plunged the knife into Dean's side. Dean screamed as the man withdrew it. "Stop! You son of bitch! I will kill you!"

"What did you say?" they asked as they walked back over to the table. They picked up some brass knuckles and turned on Dean. They hit him in the face, then in the stomach and they just kept on hitting him over and over again. He was bruised and bloody from the beating and barely conscious. "Tell me again, Dean. What did you say about killing us?" Dean could barely talk, but decided that it was a pretty good idea to keep his mouth shut for now, so he just sat there.

"That's what I thought," they said. "You got something else to say to us?" they asked.

Dean shook his head. He had a black eye. His nose and mouth were bleeding, his head was hurting more than ever, and his leg and side were both bleeding from the wounds that he had just received. He couldn't take the pain anymore and passed out. The two men unchained him from the chair and carried him back into his room. They threw him, unconscious, on the floor as they locked the door and pushed the bookshelves back in place.

Three hours later Dean woke up. He tried to move but moaned at the pain that each movement caused. The doctor had gotten what he wanted. Every part of his body hurt. Slowly, painfully he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He got very dizzy and almost passed out again, but he fought through it. He crawled over to the cot and pulled himself up on it. He fell back against the pillow breathing hard from the effort.

He was thirsty, so he grabbed the water bottle and drank it down. Almost immediately Dean got so sleepy that he could hardly hold his eyes open. He looked at the water bottle. "Shit," he said, "they drugged it." He threw it down as heaviness settled over his entire body. He couldn't move. He tried very hard to stay awake, but finally he gave up and drifted off into unconsciousness again.

The doctor came into the room and replaced the bottle of water with another one. He strapped Dean down to the bunk. "Wake up soon Dean. We're just getting started. This is only the beginning." The doctor left the room again and locked the door. He pushed the bookshelves in front of it and looked over to where Sam was. He decided he would check on him later. He went upstairs thinking about what he was going to do to the brothers next.


	9. Chapter 9

When I was writing this story I was beginning to feel bad for them my self. I'll tell you all though, the torture is just beginning. They have a long way to go. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9

Sam woke, still locked in the tiny room. Was he dreaming or did he hear his brother scream. He just didn't know. The pain of the bullet wounds radiated through his body. His sheets reeked with the smell of blood, and cold air blew from the vent over the bed. He shivered and tried to sit up.

The doctor had taken out the tank lid and the commode seat, so he couldn't use them as weapons. He sat up wincing at the stabbing pain in his side.

Slowly he slid his legs off the bed. His broken left leg was swollen and bloody, and as he brought it to the floor, the pain exploded. He fell back onto the thin mattress. He was going to die here if something didn't give soon, and so was his brother. He knew he heard Dean scream in agony. What did they do to him? He had to get out of there. He had to get to Dean, but how?

From the foggy depths of his brain, he groped for some plan. For some way of escape. They had to get out, but no matter how bad Sam was hurt, he had a feeling that Dean was hurt more. If not yet, he would be soon. Some how he was going to have to save Dean this time, but he had no idea how?

He heard a scraping sound and knew that the doctor was coming again. The bookshelves were being moved, the door unlocked. Sam just lay there, defenseless, knowing that he could never make a run for it now.

The doctor came in cautiously, checking to make sure that Sam hadn't found some kind of weapon to waylay him with before he could get to him. "I brought you some water." he said, handing him that bottle again. He knew it was drugged. If he drank it, he could be out for days.

"Thank you." said Sam. He set it down on the concrete floor next to the bed.

"Drink it now." said the doctor.

Sam shook his head. "I'm going to be sick. I'll drink it later."

"You need food." he said, but Sam could tell by his tone of voice that he had no intentions of bringing him any. Not now.

Sam looked up at the doctor. "I need you to look at my leg. I've lost a lot of blood and the bullet shattered the bone. I need to go to a hospital."

"No hospital." said the doctor. "That doesn't fit into my plan."

"What is your plan?" asked Sam, through clenched teeth. "Why are you holding us here? Is Dean ok? I heard him scream? What do you plan on doing with us? I want to see my brother, please!"

"Ok!"said the doctor. "Get up!" He pulled out a gun. With much effort Sam pulled himself up. "Let's go!" said the doctor.

"I can't." said Sam wincing.

"If you want to see Dean, you will. Move!"

Sam hopped to the basement door as two of the men came over to him. "He wants to see his brother." said the doctor. They nodded and one got on each side of Sam and helped him out the door. "I'm warning you Sam! Don't try anything!" 

"I won't. I just want to see Dean."

They helped him over to Dean's door. The doctor held a gun on him as the men moved the bookshelve and opened the door. Sam gasped in horror as he stared at his brother. Dean was lying on a bunk strapped down. His whole face was bloody from the beating that he had recieved and he was unconscious. "Dean!" yelled Sam and started to hop in but the men grabbed him, dragging him back. "NO!" yelled Sam. "LET ME GO! DEAN, MY GOD!" He looked at Dean's leg, and his side. They were both bloody. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM! LET ME GO!" he yelled again as he struggled to get free. His own wounds, though, made him no match for his captors as they dragged him back over to his own room and shoved him down on his bunk.

"What do you want with us? What do you plan on doing with us?" said Sam in fear. He had never seen his brother beaten so badly.

"I plan to kill you, but not for awhile." His tone was matter of fact. "You are both still of use to me."

He was crazy, or evil, or both, thought Sam. "Dean didn't kill your brother doctor!" The doctors face was stone cold. "Yes he did. He'll pay. He thinks you're dead you know."

Sam caught his breath, shivered at the pain. He watched with a chill as the doctor left him there on the bloody sheets, locked the door, and scraped the bookshelves back in place in front of the door. What were they going to do? How were they going to get out? Sam didn't know, but he did know that if he didn't get them both out of there soon they were going to die. Sam laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes against the panic, and prayed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Here is the next update. Let me know.

Chapter 10

Sam forced himself up on his good leg. Pain shot through him as he grabbed the water bottle, unscrewed the top, and dumped the contents into the toilet. Then he put the empty bottle in the tank where the clean water flowed in and filled it up. Desperately, he drank a third of it. The he hopped back to his bed, his nerve endings screaming out with each jolt and fell back onto his rancid sheets.

Sam looked toward the door. "Dean." he said aloud. "Don't drink the water." He had no idea that he had already drunk it. Sam knew Dean was hurt. If they didn't get out of here, they were both going to die. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that Dean wasn't going to be able to save him this time. It was going to have to be up to him. He didn't know how when he was in the shape he was in, but somehow he had to find a way out.

--------------------

Several hours later Dean woke up again. He tried to sit up but couldn't. He looked down at his arms that were strapped to the bed. "Great!" he said as he tried to pull free. Big mistake. He moaned. Everything hurt. His head was splitting, his side was killing him, and the place where they drove in that ice pick was bloody and throbbing. He winced as he tried to get more comfortable. "What were they going to do?" he wondered. He started to cough and each time he did, pain flooded his body. He felt a little sick.

Then he heard those scraping noises again and the door opened. The doctor walked over to Dean. "Comfy?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, coughing.

"I told you why," said the doctor. "I'm not going to repeat myself again." He took a pair of scissors from his jacket pocket.

"What are you going to do?" asked Dean eying the scissors.

"I'm going to look at that leg." said the doctor as he cut Deans jeans. It was bloody and painful. The doctor cleaned and dressed it. He felt Deans arm. It was warm to the touch. He was getting sick. He took a needle out of his bag.

"NO!" said Dean.

"Relax." said the doctor. "It's an antibiotic. I can't have you dying on me too soon now can I?" he asked as he looked back at Dean. "I'm not through with you yet."

"Look doctor. I want to see my brother again. I know he's not dead. Please!" said Dean in desperation.

"Yes he is, Dean. He's dead and it's all your fault." He took some alcohol and cleansed the cuts on his face.  
"Why are you helping me now?" asked Dean.

"Because, Dean. I don't want you getting sick. I don't want you dying. I'm not through with you yet. When you die, it will be because I kill you, not because of some infection."

"You're crazy, you know that!" yelled Dean. "I want to see my brother. I want to see Sam. NOW!"

"I can't believe you're ordering me around," said the doctor. "You're the prisoner, remember. I don't care what you want. Your brother is dead. He's not coming back. He was shot and killed by my friends upstairs. Now, do you want to keep yelling at me!" shouted the doctor as he grabbed Dean and shook him, sending pain throughout his body.

"My brother is not dead!" yelled Dean and he began to cough again.

One of the men from upstairs came into the room because he heard the yelling. "Everything okay?" he asked the doctor.

"No, it's not. Dean here can't seem to remember who's in charge."

"Would you like for me to remind him for you sir?"

"Good idea," said the doctor as he stepped out of the way. Dean started to breathe heavy as the man walked over to him.

"Who's in charge, Dean?" the man asked.

"Come on!" said Dean. "Let me see my brother man!" The man hit him hard sending even more pain through his system.

"Who's in charge Dean!" he asked again. "Tell me!"

"Go to hell!" yelled Dean. The man placed both hands around Dean's throat and squeezed until Dean thought he would pass out again from lack of oxygen. Dean began gasping for breath.

"Who's in charge Dean!" said the man for the third time squeezing harder. Dean was beginning to turn blue. "Answer me!"

"The...doctor...!" said Dean. The man let go and Dean was able to breathe again. 

"Don't forget!" said the man, as the doctor stepped back up to Dean's bed.

"Please!" said Dean. "Tell me the truth. Is Sam dead?" The doctor looked down at Dean. It might be more fun if he knew Sam was alive. It really would torture him if he watched his brother being hurt, thought the doctor.

"No Dean. Sam's not dead," said the doctor. Dean let out a relieved breath. "He is hurt pretty bad though." The doctor added. 

"Can I see him? Please!" said Dean.  
"I'll think about it," said the doctor. Yes, he thought, this will be fun. The doctor and the man left and locked the door. Dean heard the bookshelves being slid back in front of the door. He was so thirsty. His throat was on fire. He looked down at the water bottle sitting on the floor, but he couldn't get it because he was still strapped down. Dean closed his eyes. "I knew you were alive Sam, but for how long?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam emerged from a shallow sleep. His throat felt on fire again, so he reached for the empty bottle beside him and looked at the toilet tank. If he could just get over there again, relieve himself, take clean water from the tank...

He moved his legs over the side of the bed, gritting his teeth against the pain. Without putting his weight on his wounded leg, he stood up. He managed to make his way over, groaning with the pain incited by each movement. He relieved himself, flushed, then dunked the bottle into the tank of clear water and drank some of it.

He leaned against the wall and looked around the room. There must be something he could use to overpower the doctor, the next time he came in. But it wasn't just the doctor he was dealing with. There was more than just him up there. There were the ones that had shot him. Even if he did get the doctor, he'd have to contend with the others, if he tried to get away. This time they'd kill him for sure.

He didn't know why they hadn't finished the job by now. They had been here for days. The doctor had already told him that he was going to kill them, but he still wanted them around. Sam knew why. The doctor wanted to torture them. He wanted to make Dean pay for something he didn't do.

He made his way back over to the bed and dropped down on it, exhausted from the short journey across the room. Carefully he sat his leg back on the bed. The doctor hadn't changed the sheets. They were still bloody and smelled of decay.

Sam had to find something, anything, he could use as a weapon. He couldn't just lie there and do nothing. He had to get to Dean. Both of them needed a hospital and medical care or they would die. He looked around the room and saw the bare beams against the tarpaper in the wall. Maybe he would be able to break one of the beams free. He began to hit on the one closest to his bed, with the heel of his hand, trying to loosen it, and each effort shot pain through his side, cutting each nerve ending like a scalpel and making him want to scream out in agony; but the beam wouldn't budge. He fell back frustrated. He had to think. He had to focus. His and his brother's life depended on it.

--------------------

Dean shivered with fever when the doctor came back to him. He'd heard voices from the vent the last several hours. Part of the time he thought he might be dreaming, but now as the sound of the scraping bookshelves pulled him from his sleep, he came fully awake and knew that it was real.  
The door opened and the doctor came in. He had food again, a burger and fries this time, and a Walgreen's bag. He went over and unstrapped Dean's hands. He took a look at him.

"You're getting sick. I don't want you dying of those wounds. I have other plans for your death."

Dean swallowed hard and sat up slowly, which caused him to get very dizzy. He laid his head back against the wall. "What about Sam?" he asked.

"I'll deal with him in a minute. You first," said the doctor. He looked at Dean. "I don't want him to die of his wounds yet either. I also have other plans for his departure from this world."

Dean's leg had also swollen and he was still bloody and bruised from the beating he had received the night before. The doctor pulled some bandages out of the bag along with some alcohol. He also took out a syringe and Dean winced and tried to move away as the doctor came toward him with it. "Don't move, Dean. It's antibiotics," he said as he injected the medicine.

He pulled off the old bandage and winced at the site of the wound. He opened the rubbing alcohol and poured it over Dean's leg. Dean arched back with the pain but sat as still as he could.

"Take your shirt off," the doctor ordered. Dean did as he was told. "Lay down," said the doctor. Dean lay down and the doctor cleaned the wound on his side, pouring alcohol on it also.

"Now sit up," said the doctor. Dean obeyed and sat back up. "Eat your food and drink your water. I'll be back." The doctor left and locked the door.

He went over to Sam's room. He unlocked the door and went in. Sam was lying on his bed. He too was beginning to get sick.

"Get up," ordered the doctor.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"I'm going to change those sheets and clean your wounds. I don't want you to die from an infection. I have other plans for your death, now get up!"

Sam struggled to his one good leg. The doctor took out a gun and pointed it at him. "Over there, by the toilet!" he said motioning with the gun. Sam hopped over and sat down on the toilet. The doctor changed the sheets on his bed. "Now get back over here. Don't try anything Sam, I mean it." Sam hopped back to the bed, grimacing with pain from every jolt. "Take your shirt off and sit down," said the doctor.

Sam did as he was told. The doctor took out a needle. "No!" said Sam.

"It's medicine Sam, now shut up!" the doctor said as he injected it into Sam's arm. He cleaned the wounds to Sam's leg and side, pouring alcohol on it, and changing the bandages. Sam winced from the pain the alcohol caused, but he knew he needed it. "Don't move!" said the doctor as he went out and brought Sam some food.

"Eat," said the doctor. "You may not get anymore for awhile, you know."

"Thank you." said Sam as the doctor left and locked the door behind Sam, pushing the bookshelves back in front of the door. Sam ate his food and drank his water and waited to see what was next.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the doctor came in to check on Sam again he asked him a question. "Can I see Dean?" Sam asked. The doctor looked down at him. He went over to the door and motioned for two of the men to come over.

"Bring Dean," he said

They nodded and went over to Dean's room. They unlocked the door and went in. Dean was just finishing up the first meal that he and Sam had eaten in days.

"Get up," they said.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Just do it! Don't make us angry, Dean. Get the hell up!" they said. Dean struggled to his feet.

"This way," they said, motioning for him to enter the basement. He shook his head as the men pulled him through the door. He saw the door to Sam's room open and became afraid. "MOVE IT!" the men said as they shoved him over to Sam's room. He went inside and saw his brother.

"Sam!" yelled Dean as relief flooded his very being.

"Dean!" yelled Sam back at his brother. He was also relieved. Dean limped over to where Sam was sitting. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" asked Sam.

"I'm okay. What the hell did they do to you?"

"They shot me twice. Once in the leg and once in the side." Sam grew quiet.

"We're going to get out of this, Sam," said Dean. "Don't give up."

"How?" asked Sam.

"That's enough!" said the doctor as the two men went over and grabbed Dean.

"Leave him alone!" said Sam as he started to get up only to be shoved back down again.

"Sit down, Sam," the doctor ordered.

"Don't touch him!" said Dean.

The doctor hit him in the face. "Shut up!" he said. "Both of you listen to me. Dean, the reason I decided to tell you that Sam was alive was because I got to thinking, that it would really be torture if not only we continue to do all kinds of neat little things to you, but we also do them to your brother while you watch! Now doesn't that sound like fun?" he asked.

"What!" yelled Dean. "No way! Leave him alone!"

"Are you giving me orders again, Dean?" asked the doctor, as he looked at the two men that were holding the older brother. Another man came into the room. "He needs another reminder ya'll." said the doctor.

"We thought you'd never ask," the three men said.

"Wait!" yelled Dean, but they didn't listen and as Sam watched in horror they started to beat Dean again!

"No!" yelled Sam as he struggled to his feet. "DEAN!"

Dean had fallen to the ground and was semiconscious as the three men stood over him. His nose and mouth were bleeding again. Sam struggled to reach his brother even though the pain in his leg and side were unbearable, but he was also pulled back and hit hard in the face. He fell back on the bed and his head hit the cement wall. He lay there dazed as they took Dean back over to his own room, and strapped him back down to the bed. They locked him in and pushed the bookshelves back in front of the door.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as they also strapped him back down to his bed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," said the doctor. "Cody, I will have my revenge!" The doctor left Sam's room and locked the door. He pushed the bookshelves in front of the door and went back upstairs with the three men.

"Oh God, Dean!" thought Sam. He could not believe what just happened. He didn't know if Dean was okay or not, but he knew that if they didn't get away they would both die. Sam closed his eyes and tried to think but his head hurt from where they had hit him and his leg and side were killing him. Was Dean all right? How bad was he hurt? What next? All these thoughts kept swimming in Sam's mind. He had no idea what to expect next and he was scared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam struggled for what seemed like hours to get out of those straps. Finally, he was able to get one arm free. "Yes!" he said as he reached over and unstrapped his other wrist.

He took a deep breath and sat up. Wincing, and gritting his teeth against the pain, he pulled himself up on his good leg. He got dizzy and had to stand there for a minute until it subsided, then he hopped over toward the door, pain exploding in his very being with every jolt.  
He reached the door after what seemed like an eternity. He tried the lock knowing that it was no use, but he was surprised when the door opened. The bookshelves had been moved. "What the hell?" he said aloud. He specifically remembered them locking that door and pushing those bookshelves in front of it, at least he thought he did anyway, but everything was a blur. His head was killing him. He was sure that he also now had a concussion on top of everything else. "Focus, Sam." he said to himself as he looked across the hall.

He hopped over to his brother's door, his body protesting every move. Finally he reached it.

"How am I going to move those bookshelves," he wondered. If he pulled them over, the noise would alert the men upstairs that he was out. He made his way to one end of the bookshelves, braced his body against them, and pushed with all his might. His side screamed out in pain and protest as slowly the shelves slid away from Dean's door.

Sam had to stand there for a minute and catch his breath. He was exhausted and sweating profusely. He grimaced at the pain as he opened the door to his brother's prison and hopped inside and over to Dean's bed. He knelt down, his body screaming out in pain and agony, as he touched his brother's chest. He moved his hand to Dean's neck and felt for a pulse. He got one and let out the breath he was holding.

"Dean," said Sam, but his brother didn't move. He tried again. "Dean, come on, okay?" said Sam as he touched his brother's head. "Wake up. Please." Dean moaned and opened his eyes. He looked at Sam.

"Sam?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Sam. "How are you doing?"

"Sam, how did you get out?" asked Dean. Sam couldn't understand why Dean was so nervous. He looked terrified. It wasn't something he was used to seeing on his brother's face. He'd seen fear, of course, but never terror.

"The door was unlocked and I worked my hand free from one of the straps. It's probably a trap, I know, but I don't care. I had to see you." said Sam. "I have to get you out of here." He started to unstrap Dean's hands but his brother stopped him.

"No, Sam," he said. "I want you to go back over to your room and act like you never got out."

"What? No. Why?" asked Sam. "I've got to get you out of here!"

"Sam, listen to me," said Dean. "There's too many of them and you're hurt. They will beat the crap out of you if they find you in here. We'll figure a way out of this, I promise, but you can't go out with guns blazing man, not this time. You'd never make it. They'd kill you for sure; now please go back to your room. We'll find another way."

Sam didn't like it but Dean had a point. There was no way he could take them all on. Not with his broken leg, gunshot wound to his side and now the concussion. He wouldn't stand a chance.  
"All right," he said reluctantly and pulled himself up on his one good leg, grimacing against the pain it caused just to move.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" yelled the doctor as he appeared in the doorway. He pulled a gun on Sam and yelled for the men upstairs who came running to the basement. Sam whirled around, which made him very dizzy. He started to fall, but the men ran over and grabbed him, dragging him away from Dean.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean as they started hitting Sam over and over again. All Dean could do was watch in horror at the beating his brother was getting. He was right. They beat the crap out of him. Sam fell and lay bloody and bruised on the ground. He was barely conscious. "Sam!" yelled Dean again.

"Take him back across the hall!" yelled the doctor. "I'll be there in a minute!" The men picked Sam up and carried him back to his prison.

"Sam!" yelled Dean. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you, I swear!" The doctor slapped Dean hard across the face causing him to see stars. 

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS! DO YOU HEAR ME!" yelled Dean.

The doctor hit him again. "Don't threaten me, Dean. I'm going to your brother's room right now. I'm going to teach him a lesson. Do you want me to leave the door open so you can watch?"

"You leave him the hell alone! Do you hear me!" yelled Dean. The doctor left, locked the door, and pushed the bookshelves back in front of it. "SAM!" yelled Dean. "SAMMY!"

The doctor walked back over to Sam's room and went inside. They had him strapped back down to the bed and he was barely conscious. He walked up to Sam's cot and looked down at him. Sam looked up at the doctor and saw two of him. His vision was blurry and he was seeing double. Both eyes were almost completely swollen shut. He was bleeding from everywhere, it seemed, and he couldn't even begin to describe the pain he was experiencing. It was excruciating.

"I'm sick to death of you, Sam!" said the doctor. "You're way to much trouble for me. Haven't you figured it out yet? YOU CAN NOT GET AWAY! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING TO DIE HERE MAN!" He took out a needle and injected it into Sam's arm. "No!" said Sam weakly and passed out. The doctor left, locked the door, and shoved the bookshelves in front of it. "How did he get out of there?" thought the doctor. He doubled checked everything again and went back upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so glad that most everyone likes this story. I really do love the boys even though I don't act like it my stories. I like torture and angst but not just because of that, because I like it when they come out of it and how they kick butt when they do.

Chapter 14

The next morning, when Dean woke up, he was hurting all over. Two of the men came into the room and unstrapped him, dragging him to his feet and out into the basement. They chained his hands above his head in the center of the room, and then they brought out Sam, shoved him in a chair and chained his hands and feet. They left the two alone.

"Sam!" said Dean. "Sam, wake up. Come on, open your eyes." Sam opened his eyes and looked up at his brother. "Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Are you okay?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam but that was all he would say.

"Don't give up, Sam," said Dean. "Hang in there, all right?" His brother's face was bruised and bloody from the beating he had received the night before.

"I don't think I can," Sam said as he shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Dean in fear.

"I don't know. The doctor gave me an injection last night. I thought it was something to knock me out, but it was something else. I feel funny, Dean. I feel...off. I hurt. My insides are burning." Dean watched as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. He was about to pass out again.

"No! Sam!" yelled Dean. "Open your eyes, man!" The doctor came down to the basement and looked at the two brothers in disgust.

"What the hell did you do to him?" asked Dean.

"I gave him some poison Dean. I poisoned your brother. Now, did you say that you were going to kill me last night? Did you threaten me?" said the doctor.

Dean looked at the doctor with hatred and said, "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise! I thought you didn't want us to die yet," he said nervously. He was afraid for his brother's life.

"I don't," said the doctor as he got in Dean's face. "I didn't give him enough to kill him, not right off anyway. It will eventually. I gave him enough to cause him a lot of pain. He won't die, not anytime soon, that is, but it's going to hurt like hell. You're going to watch him Dean. You're going to watch your brother slowly die, and then you're going to die."

"Let him go," Dean pleaded. "Please. I didn't kill Cody. It was his choice to help me. I didn't ask him to. I didn't want him to die. I tried my best to talk the sheriff out of killing him, but he wouldn't listen. I was tied to a chair, man; there was nothing I could do. I tried. I swear I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough, Dean." said the doctor. He had tears in his eyes. It was the first time Dean had seen any emotion other than anger coming from him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know how I would feel if Sam had died the way Cody did. I tried. I swear, but the sheriff wouldn't listen. Look, let my brother go. I'll stay here. I'm the one you want. Sam wasn't even there. He was being held somewhere else, so just keep me. Get him to a hospital, please. He's gonna die if you don't. You don't really want to kill him. It's me you want. PLEASE!"  
The doctor seemed to consider this for a minute. He looked at Dean, then Sam. He thought about Cody, and he made his decision.

"Okay," he said. "I'll let him go, but you're not going anywhere, Dean. You're staying right here. I'm a long way from being through with you and when I get ready to, I am going to kill you. Do you understand?"

Dean swallowed hard and looked at his brother, and then back at the doctor. "Yes," he said. "I understand. Thank you."

"I'll be back," said the doctor and went back upstairs. Dean looked back down at Sam.

"Sam," he said. "Sammy." Sam opened his eyes. "Hey," said Dean.

"Dean, is that you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah bro, it's me." said Dean. "They're going to let you go, Sam."

"What?" Sam asked, coming fully awake. "They're going to let us go? I don't believe it. You must have done some fast talking." Dean didn't say anything. Sam looked at his brother and didn't like what he saw.

"What?" Sam asked again. "What is it?"

"They're going to let you go, Sam, not me."

"What!" Sam said again in shock. "No! I'm not leaving you here. Forget it!"

"Sam," said Dean.

"No, Dean!" yelled Sam, ignoring the pain that had become his constant companion. "If you don't leave, I don't leave! Forget it!"

"Listen to me, Sam! They gave you poison last night. That shot was poison! Do you understand? It's gonna slowly kill you. You have to get to a hospital or you will die!"

Sam shook his head. "I don't care. I am not going to leave you here with that maniac!" yelled Sam with tears in his eyes. "He won't stop torturing you Dean. You'll be here by yourself. I'm not gonna let you go through this all by yourself!"

"You don't have a choice, Sam. It's done!" said Dean. "I'll be okay. You better come after me dude, I mean it!"

Sam knew that Dean was trying to make it better for him, but he shook his head. "No, Dean." he said.

The doctor came back with two of the men. "Take him to the ER and dump him outside. Don't let them see you, and then get back here."

"Yes sir," they said, and went over to unchain Sam. He looked at his brother. "I'll get you out of here Dean, I promise!" said Sam.  
"I'm counting on it." said Dean.

They picked Sam up. He couldn't even stand up anymore, so they carried him to the basement steps. The doctor stopped them.

"Don't go to the police, Sam. I'm warning you. Don't you tell anyone, or he'll die! Do you understand?" Sam looked at his brother again. 

"Answer me!" said the doctor. "I have friends everywhere. I will be watching your every move. Your every step. Just because you're not here doesn't mean that you're free. Don't do anything stupid. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said Sam through clenched teeth. He turned toward his brother. "I'll get you out of here Dean! I mean it!"

Dean nodded again. "I don't doubt it man. I know you will. Take care of yourself. Watch your back. I'll be okay."

"I love you, Dean!" said Sam.

Dean shook his head, his voice breaking. "I love you too, Sammy." Dean closed his eyes. "Now get out of here."

I don't want it to show just the t/a, I want it to show family and how they'll help each other no matter what. I want it to show how they love each other. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

The men carried Sam out to the van and laid him on the floor. They drove him to the hospital and dumped him at the door, then drove away fast. Sam lay, barely conscious, on the cement. His insides burned like fire, and he felt disconnected from his body. The pain was unbearable. His leg and side had started to bleed again. He thought about Dean. He should have never let them bring him here. He should have stayed with his brother.

"I'll get you out Dean, I promise!" he swore to himself.

Sam then heard yelling. Voices. He felt himself being picked up and placed on a stretcher, and then pushed into the ER. The doctors took one look at him and got to work. Sam couldn't move. He felt like he was looking down on his body, watching the drama. They placed him on oxygen and ordered some stat lab work. They started him on IV fluids for the dehydration. Finally, Sam couldn't stand it anymore and passed out.

--------------------

Dean was still chained to the ceiling. The doctor came into the basement and walked over to him.

"Sam?" asked Dean.

"They got to him in time," said the doctor. "He's going to be okay."

"Thank you," said Dean as he let out a breath.

"Don't thank me, Dean," said the doctor. "He's still going to die."

"What?" asked Dean. "You said you'd let him go!"

"I did let him go, Dean. I didn't say I wasn't still going to kill him though. I got a new patient in the ER last night. Somebody just dumped him out on the sidewalk. Now why would somebody do something like that? His name is Sam, and he was all beat up. It's sad really," said the doctor.

"You son of a bitch!" said Dean. The doctor just grinned.

"Relax, Dean. I made him my patient so I could keep my eye on him. He'll get good care. I turned him over to a resident, but every step he takes, every move he makes, I'll be watching him. If he goes to the cops and tells them anything, he's going to die; plus, I want to keep him informed of what's going on with you. Did you think I was just going to let him go? That speech you made was touching Dean, but it doesn't change the fact that my brother is dead because of you. Your brother is still going to die Dean, when I get ready for him to. I just told you all this to let you know that if you try anything, I'll kill him sooner."

The men came down the stairs to where the doctor was. "I told Dean the good news, men, but he doesn't seem too happy. Maybe he needs an attitude adjustment," said the doctor.

They nodded as the doctor went back upstairs. Dean looked at the men. What were they going to do?

"You need an attitude adjustment, boy?" asked one of the men.

"My attitude is just fine, thank you," said Dean

"No, it's not." said the other man, "but it will be." He walked over to the table and picked up a very large, very sharp knife, then walked back to Dean. He held the knife at Dean's throat, causing him to flinch. The man traced the knife down the front of Dean's t-shirt, and cut it off. He made a long, superficial incision down the front of Dean's chest. Dean screamed as the knife slashed the skin, then the man put the knife to his throat again and pressed. Dean didn't move. "Got something else to say?" he asked. Dean remained silent and the man lowered the knife. "I didn't think so."

The men went back upstairs leaving Dean chained to the ceiling. Dean looked down at the cut on his chest. It wasn't serious, but it hurt like hell. Dean thought about Sam. Where was he? What was the doctor doing to him? He didn't think it was a mistake for him to go to the hospital, because of the poison, but he didn't think about that psycho being Sam's doctor again. They were separated. Dean couldn't get to his brother. "I'm sorry Sammy," he said and closed his eyes.

---------------------

Sam woke up and looked around. He was in a hospital room, with IV fluids running in his arm. They had to take him to surgery immediately after they had stabilized him, because of the shape he was in. The doctors put a rod in the shattered bone in his left leg, and had dressed both it and his side. He had to get 5 units of blood because he had lost so much. All in all, Sam felt like shit. The doctor he'd come to loathe came into the room and walked over to Sam's bed. Sam stared at him in shock and shook his head.

"Hello Sam," said the doctor. "How are you feeling?" Sam didn't say anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Not very talkative are you?" asked the doctor. Sam just stared at him. The doctor looked around, and then got in Sam's face.

"Did you really think I would let you go?" he asked. "I let them pump that poison out of your system, but you're still going to die Sam, along with your brother, when I get ready. Right now I'm here just to give you a warning my friend. Don't you tell anyone or Dean will die! I'll kill him right now! UNDERSTAND!"

Sam just nodded and the doctor stood up as two police officers came in.

"Hello," he said to the officers as he glanced at Sam. "May I help you?"

"Yes," said one of them, "We need to talk to your patient for a few minutes if that's all right?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea right now, gentlemen. He needs his rest. He was beat up pretty bad when they brought him in. He had to go straight to surgery. Can you come back a little later?"

"Sure, but do you mind if we ask you some questions?" they asked.

"No," said the doctor, "not at all. I don't understand how people could do this to each other. It's awful." 

"Yes, it is," said the officers, "There are some sick people in this world, that's for sure. He is your patient right?"

"Yes, he is." answered the doctor. 

"A crime was committed sir; can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, I'll certainly tell you what I know. Someone just brought him to the front of the emergency room and dumped him out of the vehicle. I think it was a black van. I don't know who they were. We got Sam here inside and went to work. He almost died."

"What was the extent of his injuries?" they asked.

"He's been shot twice. Once in the leg, shattering the bone, and once in his side. He has a concussion and some cuts and bruises all over his body. He has some old injuries also, that are almost healed up. Somebody really did a number on him, that's for sure," said the doctor, shaking his head.

"Can we ask him a few questions?" asked the officers.

"Sure," said the doctor, "but not too many. He really needs to rest."

"Okay, we understand," they said and walked over to Sam. The doctor stood behind the two officers and glared down at him. His meaning was very clear. 'Don't say anything or Dean dies!' Sam bit his bottom lip.

"Hello, son." said one of the police officers.

"Hey," said Sam.  
"How are you doing?" said the other one.

"Okay, I guess." said Sam. "I'm just in a lot of pain."

"I can imagine," said the first officer. "I'm Officer Anthony Simmons and this is my partner, Bryan Jackson."

Sam nodded.

"We just need to ask you a few questions, all right?" asked Tony.

Sam looked at the doctor. "I don't remember a whole lot."

"What do you remember?" asked Bryan.

"I think I was mugged," said Sam.

"Mugged?" asked Tony. "Son, all this didn't come from a mugging. You were abducted. Do you know who did this to you?"

Sam looked towards the doctor again and said, "No, I don't remember."

Officer Jackson caught the exchange between Sam and the doctor and turned to face him.

"Sir," he said to the doctor. "Do you mind if we speak to him alone?" he asked.

"No, not at all," said the doctor. "I'm sorry. I'll just go make rounds." He walked over to Sam and took his hand, squeezing hard. Sam tried not to, but he winced a little.

"I'll be back." the doctor said and smiled down at Sam. The smile didn't reach his eyes, and Sam got the message loud and clear.

"Okay," Sam said and the doctor let him go.

He turned to the officers. "Gentlemen," the doctor said and walked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19

"Sam, do you want to tell us what's going on?" asked Officer Jackson. "What was that between you and the doctor?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sam said nervously.

"That look you just gave him. You looked afraid. Is he the one that's done this to you?" asked Officer Simmons.

"No," said Sam a little too quickly. Jackson caught that too.  
"Son, if someone here is threatening you, we need to know. We can help, but only if you talk to us. What happened?"

"I don't remember," Sam lied. "Nobody here is threatening me."

"What is the last thing you do remember?" asked Officer Jackson. "Don't tell me you were mugged. This was not a mugging. You had poison in your system. This was a kidnapping. What do you remember?"

"I was hitchhiking to California. A black van pulled over and asked me if I wanted a ride. They looked okay, so I climbed inside. Somebody hit me. That's all I remember until I woke up here," said Sam.

"What was the date?" asked Officer Simmons.

"It was around April 17th, I guess. I don't remember exactly."

"Today is April 28th Sam. You mean to tell me you've lost 11 days of your life?"

"I guess," Sam replied.

"You're not telling me the truth, Sam," said Jackson gently. "Talk to me. Who is threatening you? I can't help if you don't tell me."

It would be so easy, thought Sam. All he would have to do is let the officers know what was going on. They would help him find Dean. He could tell that Jackson and Simmons really cared. They would protect him, but what about Dean. What if the doctor found out? He'd kill Dean for sure. He looked toward the door. He couldn't do this alone. He made his decision. He would tell these men and get some help. He looked back at Bryan and opened his mouth to tell him, but before he could, the doctor walked back in.

"Are you two still here?" he asked. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. My patient needs his rest."

Bryan and Tony looked at Sam and saw the fear in his eyes.

"All right, but we're going to need to come back and ask him some more questions later, when he's rested up some. Is that going to be a problem?" asked Tony. He didn't like the doctor. The look on Sam's face told him that the doctor was somehow involved with what had happened to Sam. He vowed to get to the bottom of this.

"Of course not," said the doctor. "Come back whenever you need to, but right now he needs to rest." The two officers nodded and walked out.

The doctor closed all the blinds and the curtains in the room and then turned on Sam. "What the hell did you tell them?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing!" said Sam. "I didn't say anything."

"I'm warning you, Sam. I will kill your brother. Do you understand me? Dean will die sooner rather than later. I mean it!" the doctor said.  
"I didn't say anything man! I swear!" said Sam. "Is Dean okay?" The doctor didn't answer him.

There was a knock at the door. The doctor walked over to answer it. "Yes," he said as a nurse came in.

"Did you want me?" she asked.

"Oh, yes" said the doctor, "I'm sorry. I'm going to move this patient to a more secure area. I don't want whoever has done this to him to come back and finish the job. I'm going to move him to six east."

"The psychiatric unit?" asked the nurse in surprise. "He's not a psych patient, sir. That unit is closed off. As a matter of fact, the whole sixth wing in deserted. There are no patients up there at all, and no staff. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not saying he is a psych patient, but somebody's going to come looking for him and try to hurt him again. I 'm not going to let that happen. He'll be safe there until they are able to catch whoever is responsible for doing this. The doors lock. Nobody can get in unless I let them in." 

"There's no nurses up there either doctor, are you sure?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, I'll put a private nurse up there with him. I know just the one," he said, looking back at Sam.

"Yes sir, I'll make the arrangements," said the nurse and left.

The doctor turned back to Sam. "Just a precaution son," he said. Sam just stared. "I can keep a better eye on you up there, and make sure you don't talk to anyone."

Sam continued to stare at the doctor. "Don't try anything, Sam," said the doctor and left. Sam laid his head back on his pillow and sighed. He was still a prisoner of that psychopath. He had just changed prisons. The nurse came back with a syringe.

"What's that?" asked Sam, eyeing the needle.

"It's a sedative that the doctor just prescribed. It will help you rest," said the nurse.

"I don't want it," Sam protested.

"Sorry, doctor's orders," she said as she injected the drug into the IV port.

Sam drifted off into unconsciousness. Orderlies came and moved him to his new 'prison.'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dean had been pulling and tugging at those chains for what seemed like hours. If he could just get the clamp in the ceiling that was holding the chains loose enough, he might have a chance, he thought. His whole body hurt. His head was still killing him, but he continued trying to get free. His side screamed out in pain, but finally the clamp gave a little. "Come on!' he said as he tugged again. This loosened the clamp a little more. He was about to try again when he heard the basement door open and voices as the men came down the stairs.

"Shit!" Dean said. He hoped they wouldn't notice that he'd pulled the clamp loose. "Please," he said to himself.

"What are you doing, Dean?" asked one of the men as he walked over to him.

"Oh, just hanging around," said Dean sarcastically.

The man nodded. "You're not just hanging around," he said as he looked up at the ceiling. He saw the loose clamp hanging there. The man looked back at Dean who shook his head. "Do you realize that all I have to do is make a phone call and the doctor will kill your brother?" He took out his phone and started to dial. "Is that what you want?" He held the phone to his ear.

"No! Wait!" said Dean. "Don't call him! I'm sorry, okay?" The man hung up the phone. He hit Dean hard in the stomach, causing the clamp to break loose. Dean fell to the floor, his hands still in the chains, clamp dangling. Two other men picked him up and shoved him into a chair. They chained his hands behind him and then chained his feet to the floor.

"You are not going to get away, Dean!" said the man that had hit him. "I guess you need another lesson." He went over to the table and chose his weapon. When he turned around, Dean gasped. It was an electric handheld drill!

"No, man, are you crazy? COME ON!" Dean said. He had no doubt that the man would use it. He started toward Dean with the drill. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Dean in fear.

"I'm trying to decide where I'm going to drill a hole," said the man who appeared to be the leader of the group. "Now let's see," he said, thinking. "I could drill one here," he said as he placed the drill against Dean's temple.

"No!" said Dean.

"Or, I could drill a hole here," he said as he placed it against Dean's neck.

"Please!" Dean pleaded.

"What about if I drill one here?" he asked as he placed the drill right below Dean's heart.

"Wait, I know!" the man said as he began to get angry. "I could drill a hole here," He placed the drill against Dean's side. "I could even go lower!" said the man. "Know what I mean?"

"DON'T!" said Dean.

"Why don't you decide Dean?" the man asked. "Where do I drill the hole?"

Dean shook his head. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" he shouted.

"What?" said the man as he flipped the switch and turned the drill on. He placed it close to Dean's face. Dean closed his eyes. "Where's it going to be Dean?" he asked. "Where do I drill it? You decide or I will."

"Please!" said Dean. "Stop!"

"You don't seem so tough right now, Dean. What's the problem? Where are your smart ass comments, huh? WHERE DO I DRILL THE DAMN HOLE, DEAN? PICK!"

Dean started breathing very hard. He swallowed. "Don't!" he said again.

The man's cell phone rang. He turned off the drill so he could answer it. "Hello," he said, listening to the caller. "Yes," he said. "I understand," and hung up the phone.

"Where do I drill the hole, Dean?" He said as he came back over to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Please!" he said.

"You were very lucky this time," the man said, grabbing Dean by his hair and forcing his head back. "You won't be next time."

He let Dean go. "We're to take him back to his room," he told the other men. They unchained Dean's hands and feet.

"Can I have some water?" he asked.

The men looked at the leader. "No, you can't," he said.

They took Dean back to his room. They shoved him back down on his bed and strapped his wrists down. They locked the door and pushed the bookshelves back in front of it, then went back upstairs.

Dean swallowed hard as he thought about what had almost happened. He closed his eyes and thought about his brother, alone at the hospital with that psychopath. Finally exhaustion overtook him and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

"I'm telling you Bryan, that kid is scared," said Tony. "I can see it in his eyes. I think the doctor's involved in what's happened to him somehow." Both he and Bryan were sitting in a coffee shop after work, talking shop.

"I hear you man, and I agree, but unless Sam says something, there's nothing we can do." Bryan sipped his coffee thoughtfully.

"We need to do something," said Tony. "We need to get him out of there before it's too late. If the doctor is involved, then he has that kid right where he wants him. He can do anything he wants to do to him."

"What do you suggest?" asked Bryan. 

"I don't know. Something. Take him into protective custody. Anything. Hell, kidnap him again," said Tony.

Bryan just looked at his partner with a pained expression. "You're joking, right? Kidnap him again? We're cops Tony."

"You know what I mean," said Tony.

"Yeah, I do, but Sam has to tell us that he's in trouble. We can't just take him into custody." said Bryan.

Tony just looked at his partner.

"Okay," said Bryan after a few minutes. "Let's go see him again and see if we can get him to talk to us."

They left the coffee shop and drove back to the hospital. They went to Sam's room but he wasn't there.

"I knew it man!" said Tony. "Something has happened to him. We should have gotten him out of here Bryan."

Bryan was getting nervous too. "Come on," he said and he and Tony went to the nurses' station. 

"Excuse me," said Bryan.

"Yes," said the nurse. "May I help you?"

"I was just wondering where the guy in room 306 was? His name is Sam."

"I'm sorry," said the nurse, "I can't give out that information. It's against the rules."

"We need to know," said Bryan as he and Tony showed her their badges.

"He was the victim of a crime and we need to talk to him again."

"Oh," said the nurse. "Just a moment." She checked Sam's records. "Here it is. It seems like Sam left AMA."

"AMA? What's that?" asked Tony.

"It means that Sam left against medical advice. He left the hospital. We were going to move him to another floor but he decided to leave. The doctor couldn't stop him. He has a right to do that if he wants to."

"What?" asked Tony. "Do you have an address?" He was getting very nervous.

"Sorry," said the nurse. "He didn't leave one."

"All right, then what about the doctor? Can we talk to him?" asked Bryan who was also getting nervous. 

"Just a minute," said the nurse as she made a phone call. "Thank you." she said as she hung up the phone. "The doctor left around 6pm. He's taking a few days off."

"Okay, thank you," said Tony. "Can you tell us what the doctor's name is?" he asked her.  
"Yes. It's Doctor James Lucas."

"Thanks," said Bryan and both he and Tony left the hospital.

"I told you Bryan." said Tony. "Sam leaves AMA; the doctor takes off a few days? I mean come on! He has him, Bryan. He has that kid somewhere and he is going to do God knows what to him. We've got to find him!"

"Would you calm down," said Bryan. "Let's get back to the station and look this doctor up. Maybe we can get a lead." He was worried too. He and Tony had been working together for a long time, and they had learned to trust each others' instincts; right now those instincts were telling them that Sam didn't leave AMA. He was taken. Not only were Tony and Bryan partners, but they were also best friends, and they listened to each other. They drove back to the station as fast as they could. They had to find out where Sam was before it was too late. They didn't know about Dean.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry everyone. I don't know what happened. Here is the real chapter 20 and thanks for letting me know.

Chapter 20

Sam woke up. He was in a different place. He looked around. It didn't look like a regular hospital. He was lying on a bed in a large room, with all kinds of instruments around. A light showed overhead. He no longer had the IV fluids running, but he still had the catheter in his arm.

He tried moving, and discovered his arms were strapped down. His vision was blurry and his body was screaming in pain. That sedative he got really packed a punch, he thought.

He heard a movement across the hall and turned his head in that direction, trying to focus. The doctor walked up to Sam's bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great. Just great." Sam said. "Where am I? I thought you were moving me to the psychiatric unit?"

"I changed my mind. You're in an old psychiatric hospital that has long been deserted. I got to thinking that there were too many nosy people at the hospital, so I brought you here." said the doctor.

Sam shook his head. "They know I was there. They'll look for me."

"Nobody's going to look for you, Sam. You left the hospital AMA. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. You signed yourself out. It was all legal like. No one has any reason to look for you. It's just you and Dean and he's not going anywhere," said the doctor.

"You son of a bitch," said Sam. "Is he hurt?"

"Yes, he is." said the doctor.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Sam.

"You should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you," said the doctor. "What the hell did you tell those cops yesterday?" He grabbed Sam around the neck.

"Nothing!" said Sam. "I told you I didn't tell them anything. Please! Is Dean okay?"

"Even if you didn't tell them anything, you were about to! I saw it on you face when I came back in the room. I told you what I was going to do to you if you said anything. Don't lie to me! You think I'm playing with you?" the doctor yelled, shaking him a little.

"I swear, I didn't say anything!" Sam tried to yell back, but the doctor wasn't listening.

"I'm going to kill you, Sam! Understand? In my time, and in my way, I am going to kill you. Then I'm going to kill Dean! It may be tomorrow, it may be next week, but it is going to happen!" the doctor shouted, finally releasing him.

"Please!" Sam pleaded. "I didn't say anything!" but the doctor slapped him hard in the face. His lip started to bleed.

Two of the men from the house showed up about that time. "We got here as soon as we could sir," they said.

"You keep an eye on him," said the doctor. "I'm going to go have a little talk with Dean."

"No!" Sam yelled past the soreness in his throat. "Leave him alone! I told you I didn't say anything, man!"

"Don't let him go!" said the doctor. "Don't leave his side. He is not to get anything to eat or drink. Is that understood?"

"Oh yeah," they said, grinning.

"I'll be back tomorrow," said the doctor. "I've taken a few days off work Sam, just so I can devote all my time to you and your brother."  
"Wait! Please!" yelled Sam. "I didn't say anything!" but the doctor still wasn't listening. He left.

The two men then hit Sam hard several times until all he could do was just lay there dazed. "Oh God Dean!" thought Sam. He had no idea what was about to happen to his brother but he knew it wasn't going to be good. He frowned. His insides were burning again. He didn't know why. He thought they got all the poison. Sam was scared and in pain as he just lay there and waited.

--------------------

Four hours later, the doctor pulled up to his house. The ride over just made him angrier. How dare Sam defy him like that? He would be sorry. "Come with me!" he said to the two men who were in the house. He stormed down to the basement, shoved the bookshelves aside and unlocked the door to Dean's room.

One look told Dean that something had happened. "Oh man," he thought. "This can't be good." The doctor approached him.

"What?" asked Dean cautiously.

"Shut up!" said the doctor.

"Is Sam okay?" asked Dean carefully. He didn't like the look on the doctor's face. What had happened?

"I told you to shut your mouth!" said the doctor as he hit Dean in the face, snapping his head back.

Dean stared up at the doctor, but didn't say anything else. The doctor continued to stare down at Dean, who was beginning to get very nervous. Finally, Dean shook his head and said. "Look...," but that was as far as he got.

"Your brother must not love you very much." said the doctor through clenched teeth. 

"What? Why?" asked Dean and flinched when the doctor raised his hand. "He was going to talk to the cops, but I stopped him in time. Good thing for you I did. He's no longer in the hospital, Dean. He's been moved."

"Where?" Dean asked, worried.

"None of your business," said the doctor. "I'm not telling you, but know this. It's not a good place. Bring him!" said the doctor and walked out. The men unstrapped Dean and dragged him out into the basement where they chained his hands behind a pole.

"You see all this stuff?" asked the doctor, motioning towards all the weapons lying on the table.

"Yeah," said Dean nervously.

"The place where I have Sam has a whole lot of this type stuff and I plan on using every one of them on him. He won't die yet, but he'll come real close," said the doctor.

"No!" Dean yelled. "Leave him alone! You said you'd let him go. You have me, man! I'm the one you want!"

"Yeah and you're a pain in the ass too." said the doctor. "Are you thirsty, Dean?"

"Yes," said Dean. "I am."

"Good. Nothing to eat or drink." the doctor said to the two men and left.

"Wait!" yelled Dean.

"Shut up!" said one of the men. He turned to the other one. "Let's make him hurt."

"Sounds good to me." said the second man.

"Listen!" said Dean.

"I told you to shut your mouth, man!" said the first guy as he got the drill again.

Dean looked at it and shut his mouth. He knew they would use it on him if he didn't. He thought about Sam and the realization hit him full force. He'd been grabbed again. He didn't know where his brother was, or even if he was okay. They should have never separated. "I'm sorry Sammy," thought Dean and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again the first man had the drill very close to Dean's face. He tried to pull back, but the man turned the drill on, moving it even closer. Dean went still. He didn't as much as blink. "You never did tell me where you wanted that hole, Dean."

"Wait, wait." said Dean softly. "Don't."

"Pick, Dean, or I will!" he said.

"Please," said Dean, as he held his breath.

"PICK THE PLACE FOR THE DAMN HOLE DEAN, OR I'M WARNING YOU. I WILL!"

Dean didn't say anything. The man moved it even closer until he felt the wind from it.

"YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO DECIDE, OR I'M GOING TO DECIDE FOR YOU! WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO DRILL?" the man shouted.

"Oh God!" Dean yelled in fear. "No!"

"10 SECONDS! WHERE, DEAN!" the man said.

"All right, all right, my hand. My right hand." Dean said in defeat.

The man grinned as he went around the back of the pole where Dean's hands were chained. Dean closed his eyes against the pain he knew was coming. The man placed the drill against Dean's right hand and drilled a hole. Dean screamed in agony as the drill bit into his flesh. Tears sprang to his eyes and he began breathing very hard. When the hole was complete, the man withdrew the drill. Dean's hand was bleeding profusely.

The man walked back around to the front and got in Dean's face. "Want another one?" he asked, holding the drill.

"NO! PLEASE!" Dean cried out.

"Next time I tell you to shut up, you shut up. Understand!" Dean didn't say anything. The man turned the drill back on. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, I understand!" said Dean and he passed out from the pain.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay," said Bryan. "Whatcha got?" 

"Well, you're not going to like it," said Tony. 

"What?" asked Bryan.

"I didn't find an address on the doctor, but I did find out that he's not a doctor anymore," Tony replied.

"How did you find that out?" Bryan asked.

"That's the part you're not going to like. I broke into his personnel file," said Tony, wincing at the look his partner was giving him. All their arguments were about Tony not always going by the rules.

"You did what?" asked Bryan incredulously. "Tony, that's illegal."

"Look, Bryan. The doctor's license was revoked. He was the medical director for the old psychiatric hospital on Madison Avenue. He was experimenting on his patients. He was doing some awful things to those people. No criminal charges were ever brought against him because psychiatric patients' testimonies are inadmissible in court."

"What else?" Bryan asked

"The doctor is psychotic. He's bipolar and a manic depressive. He's crazy, man, and he has Sam. I found something else out too." said Tony.

"What?" Bryan asked in trepidation.

"Sam's been poisoned."

"Well yeah, but we already knew that. They got that out of his system." said Bryan.

Tony shook his head. "You don't understand. He was poisoned again. Yesterday."

"What!" Bryan exclaimed.

"The nurse gave him another injection yesterday."

"What!" said Bryan again.

"The doctor gave the nurse a syringe full of medicine and told her to go inject it into Sam's IV. He told her that it was a sedative, and would help him rest. She was a new graduate and didn't question it."

"My God!" said Bryan. "I don't believe it. How can that happen?"

"He came into the hospital, looking every bit the part of the caring doctor, and she just didn't question it. I looked up the drug. I can't even begin to pronounce it, but I can tell you what it does. 24 hours after receiving the drug, it starts to break down all your internal organs, turning them to mush. It will kill you, but the death is very slow and painful. That's what he gave Sam, Bryan. We have to find him, or he is going to die a horrible death. He's been missing for 18 hours. That gives us six hours to find him." said Tony.

"Where is that hospital again?" asked Bryan.

"Madison Avenue." said Tony.

"If I was the good doctor, that's where I would take my victim," Bryan said.

He and Tony looked at each other and took off running. They knew where Sam was. They had to get to him before it was too late.

--------------------

Dean woke up. He was still chained to the pole. His hand was killing him. The bleeding had stopped but his hand was throbbing. He was pale and weak from all the blood loss and he felt like he was going to be sick. He hurt all over. His throat burned with thirst and his lips were parched. He tried to tug free of the chains but that just sent pain shooting from his hand all the way up his arm, so he just sat there. The doctor had got what he wanted. He wanted every part of Dean to hurt and it did, but nothing compared to the pain in his heart for his brother. He was afraid, and he didn't mind admitting it. He had no idea where Sam was or if he was even still alive. That realization hit him hard.

The man that had drilled the hole in Dean's hand came downstairs and walked over to the table of weapons. He picked up a large knife and walked over to Dean. He pressed the knife against Dean's throat. Dean just glared.

"You got something to say to me, Dean?" said the man. Dean didn't say anything. "You're not as tough as you think you are," said the man and stepped back.

"Yes, I am." Dean said through clenched teeth. He lifted up his feet and kicked the man across the room. He tugged frantically trying to get away, ignoring the pain, but it was no use. The man was on him in an instant. The knife pressed back to his throat again.

"Do it!" said Dean. "Kill me! You know you want to!"  
The man shook his head. "I don't want to kill you, Dean. I just want to hurt you. I want to torture you. The doctor wants to kill you."

"Why?" asked Dean. "I know why the doctor wants me dead. He thinks I'm responsible for his brother's death, but why you? Why do you want to hurt me? What did I do to you? I don't understand."

"I grew up in this town too." the man said. "Cody was the doctor's brother, Dean, but do you know who my brother is?" he asked as he walked back over to the table of weapons, trying to decide what he wanted to do next.

"No, who?' asked Dean but he was afraid of the answer.

"Scott," said the man.

"What!" Dean yelled. "Scott is your brother?"

"Yeah, he taught me everything he knows, and now he's gone."

"Scott's not dead, man, he's in prison," said Dean. "He's crazy!"

"Careful, Dean." said the man as he chose his next weapon, then he turned on Dean, who just stared in shock.

"Come on! Please! Don't!" Dean said as he looked at the jigsaw in the man's hand.

Scott's brother started back over to Dean. "So tell me Dean, where should I begin to saw?"

Dean just shook his head as the man placed the saw above Dean's left knee and sawed into the flesh a little. Dean screamed "No!" as the saw drew blood. The man laughed.

The doctor appeared at the top of the basement steps. "Charlie!" he yelled and the man stopped. Dean was breathing hard again.

"Yeah," the man replied as he looked at Dean.

"Would you stop that? Leave a little for me, huh?"

Charlie just smiled and put the saw back on the table. Dean looked down at his leg. It wasn't too bad, and he thanked God that the doctor had stopped him. The man went back upstairs. Dean thought about what his brother and he had come out of, before they found themselves in this mess. They had been held captive for 10 days in a satanic cult, with Scott torturing them. It was bad, but it paled in comparison to where they were now. Dean didn't know if they would even get away this time and it scared him to death.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry. I'm having trouble uploading. You all bear with me.

Chapter 22

Tony and Bryan pulled up in front of the old hospital and slowly made their way inside, guns drawn. They looked around. Finally on the second floor, they heard a noise and walked over to what had been a treatment room. Bryan got on one side of the door and Tony on the other, and they peered inside. They saw Sam in the middle of the room, strapped down to a table, and he didn't look good at all. The two men were standing around him.

Sam couldn't figure out why his insides were burning so bad, and why the pain on the outside of his body had increased again. He thought that they got all the poison out of his system, but he felt the same way now as he did then. All of a sudden the pain became unbearable and Sam screamed out.

"What's the matter Sam, does it hurt?" the men asked him.

"I...thought...they...got the...poison." Sam gasped. He was barely conscious and hyperventilating.

"They did, but the doctor gave you some more yesterday. Remember the sedative?" asked one of the men.

Sam shook his head. "No!" he said weakly. He was in agony. His insides were on fire. "Please!"

"Yes Sam, goodbye," they said as Sam screamed out in pain again.

Tony and Bryan burst through the door! "FREEZE! POLICE!" they yelled.

One of the men pointed a gun at Bryan, but he pulled the trigger first and the man fell down dead.

The second man had his gun pointed at Sam's head. "HOLD IT!" yelled Tony.

"You hold it!" the second man said as he pressed the barrel to Sam's temple and cocked it.

"Let him go!" said Tony. "It's not murder yet! We need to get him to a hospital. "

"Forget it!" said the man."He's not going anywhere. Drop your gun." he said to Tony.

Tony looked at Sam. He had no doubt that this man would shoot him, and even if he didn't, if they waited long enough the poison was going to kill him anyway. He made a decision, and raised his hands, but he still held the gun.

"Look, let him go. I'll stay in his place. Please." Tony said.

"Tony!" yelled Bryan.

"I'll stay man, just let Sam go," said Tony again, looking at his partner.

The man considered this for a minute. It might be fun to torture a cop, he thought, but then he made his decision. He couldn't do that. He had to do what the doctor said. He sighed.

"No!" he said. "He's not leaving! Now drop your gun or I swear I will blow his brains out all over this room!"

"Wait!" said Tony.

"Drop it!" the man said.

"Ok!" said Tony. "Just take it easy!" He dropped his gun, and raised his hands again, palms out.

"Kick it over here!" said the man and Tony kicked his gun toward him.

"Don't move!" the man said to Tony as he looked at Bryan. "Now you! Drop it!" He pressed the gun tighter into Sam's temple. Bryan dropped his gun, kicked it toward the man and raised his hands palms out. "Keep you hands up!"

The man then looked at Tony. "You, come here, NOW!" Tony walked up to the man slowly, hands up. The man walked down to the end of Sam's bed, still pointing the gun at Sam. "You'd take his place?" asked the man.  
"Yes, if you let him go, I'll stay in his place. He needs a hospital. He only has about an hour to live. Let him go, I'll stay." Tony was almost begging.

"No! Tony" said Bryan.

"Shut up!" the man said to Bryan and turned his attention back to Tony. "Why! Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I care about him. I don't want him to die," said Tony.

"You're a fool!" the man said and pointed his gun at Tony. Tony closed his eyes. He knew that he was about to die. His life passed before his eyes. It was a good life, he thought. He didn't really have any regrets.

"NO!" yelled Bryan.

Sam looked at the man. His vision was very blurry and his body in agony, but he knew if he didn't do something, that man was going to kill Tony, and then Bryan. With every bit of strength he had left, he raised his legs and kicked the gun out of the man's hand, sending it skidding across the room. Tony and Bryan charged, knocking the man down and cuffing his hands behind his back. Bryan read him his rights as Tony went over to Sam.

"Ok, Sam!" said Tony as he watched Sam's labored breathing. "It's okay, man, I got you." Sam was barely conscious, and was gasping for air.

Bryan ran up to them a minute later, having taken a moment to make a call. "Ambulance is on the way. How is he?" he asked Tony, who just shook his head. Sam started coughing up blood.

"Easy, help's on the way. Hang in there, kid," said Tony. "You saved my life, our lives, Sam. You know that? Thank you." Sam nodded weakly.

"I...don't..."

"Shhhh!" said Tony. "Don't talk. You have to save your strength." He looked down at the table and untied Sam's hands.

"H...e...l...p" said Sam.

"I'm right here, okay?" Tony said.

"No," Sam replied weakly, and grabbed Tony's shirt, pulling him down.

"What is it?" asked Tony, as he bent down to Sam's mouth.

"Dean," said Sam.

"What?" asked Tony. "Who's Dean?"

"My...brother. He...has...my...brother," said Sam and passed out.

"Sam!" said Tony. "Come on! Hang in there!" He felt Sam slipping and checked for a pulse. He found one but it was very weak and thready. Bryan ran in with the paramedics. They placed Sam on oxygen and started him on IV fluids. They called it in, loaded him on the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital. Other officers came in and took the prisoner away.

Tony had walked over to the other side of the building. Bryan went over to him. "Tony." he said. Tony rubbed his hands down his face and looked at Bryan, who put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "What is it?" Bryan asked.

"He has Sam's brother." said Tony.

"What?" asked Bryan.

"The doctor has Sam's brother," said Tony. "He abducted both of them. That's probably why Sam didn't talk when we first met him."

Bryan just stared at his partner in disbelief.  
"This isn't over yet. We gotta find another kid, before it's too late." said Tony.

"Let's go to the hospital." said Bryan.

"Yeah." Tony agreed and they left.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Almost 24 hours had passed and it was touch and go, but Sam was finally stabilized. They were able to pump out all the poison and thankfully there would be no permanent damage. They redressed the gunshot wounds to his leg and side and treated him for a concussion, and now he was lying in bed in a hospital room again when Tony and Bryan came inside. Guards were posted outside.

"Hey!" they said as they entered the room. "How are you?"

"A lot better. Any word on Dean?" asked Sam.

"No, not yet," said Tony, "but we're still looking. Do you have any idea where you were being held?" he asked.

"No," said Sam. "I know it was a house, because we were in the basement. There were two rooms. Dean was in one and I was in the other, but I have no idea where the house is. We were unconscious when we were moved there, and when they brought me to the hospital, they made me lay down in the back of a van. I didn't see anything," Sam said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Bryan. 

"I was going to, I actually started to," said Sam, "but the doctor came back into the room. He told me he would kill Dean if I told. I had no doubt that he would. He's done some bad things to both of us. He just doesn't care. Dean's probably dead now anyway," Sam sadly replied.

"Well, we have people posted at the old hospital and so far the doctor hasn't shown up, so as far as we know, he thinks you're still there. Dean's probably okay, Sam." said Tony.

There was a knock at the door. Tony went over to answer it and a nurse came inside.

"You had a delivery, Sam," she said as she brought in some flowers. Sam recoiled at the site of them. Nobody would send him flowers. It was just him and Dean.

"Thank you," said Tony as he took them and the nurse left. Tony handed the note to Sam, who opened it and read it. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow. Tony looked at Sam and took the note.

It said: "I know you've escaped and I know you've talked to the cops. Dean's going to die, Sam and there's nothing you can do about it."

The letter was not signed but everyone knew who it was from. Bryan took a uniformed cop and ran out to the desk. Sam just lay there.

---------------

Dean was pulling at the chains again trying to get away, and ignoring the pain in his hand. The doctor came back in and pushed him back against the pole. "It's done, Dean. Your brother is dead."

"What!" yelled Dean. "NO!"

"Yes, and now it's your turn," said the doctor as he injected Dean with the same poison he had injected into Sam, only he gave him an extra dose.  
"No! You son of a bitch! I'll kill you," Dean threatened but his insides were beginning to burn as the poison started to spread throughout his body.

"It's a very powerful poison Dean; it's going to kill you slowly and painfully." The doctor grinned evilly.

"Sam's not dead. I would know if he were. Where is he?" asked Dean as he began pulling again at the chains.

The doctor's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Shit!" he said as he hung up the phone and went back upstairs.

Dean just sat there. He would not believe his brother was dead. He would have to see for himself. He pulled at the chains again but couldn't get away. He was beginning to hurt all over. "NO!" he said as his vision got blurry.

---------------

Bryan came back into Sam's room. "Good news. Someone saw who brought the flowers. We have an address."

"Yes!" said Tony and looked at Sam who was in the process of trying to climb out of the bed.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?" asked Tony.

"With you, man," Sam replied, struggling to get up.

"No you're not, you are in no shape to go traipsing off with us and you're not a cop." said Bryan.

"He's my brother, Bryan. I want to go. I need to be there. Please!" said Sam.

"No!" Bryan said.

"Let him go, Bryan," said Tony. "I don't really want to leave him here by himself, not until this whole thing is over."

"Okay," Bryan said reluctantly and then grabbed some crutches, handing them to Sam. "You stay out of this. Let us do our jobs. I will arrest you if I have to."

"I understand. I'll stay out of it. I just need to be there when you get Dean," said Sam.

"Ok, let's go." said Tony.

They drove to the address. Sam looked around. "Anything look familiar?" Tony asked him.

"No," said Sam as he shook his head. Then he noticed something.

"Wait!" Sam said excitedly. "Yes, that black van over there. That's it."

"Are you sure?" asked Bryan.

"Yes," answered Sam, "it has the same dent in the door."

Tony stopped the car and Sam tried to climb out. "No you don't, Sam. Stay there," Bryan ordered. Sam did what he was told.

Tony and Bryan moved toward the house but a rifle blast sent them running for cover. Sam jumped out of the car and grabbed his crutches.

"POLICE!" yelled Tony. "Come out with your hands up!"

"I know who you are!" yelled the doctor.

"Come out!" yelled Bryan, "Put your hands on your head!"

"Forget it!" yelled the doctor. "I want to show you something!"

He motioned for the two men to bring out Dean. His hands were cuffed behind his back as the men held him between them. Sam looked. "DEAN!" he yelled and started towards his brother.  
"Get back, Sam!" yelled Tony. Sam stopped.

"Sammy!" yelled Dean. "God it's good to see you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Sam yelled.

"Couldn't be better," said Dean sarcastically as he began coughing up blood.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. Something was wrong. Dean didn't look right. Was that blood? "Oh God! Dean!" yelled Sam as realization hit hard. His brother had also been poisoned. "Dean!"

"Would you stop with all this family reunion crap!" yelled the doctor as he came out to stand in front of Dean.

"Drop the gun, Lucas!" Bryan shouted.

"You drop yours!" said the doctor as he pointed his rifle right between Dean's eyes.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Drop it!" said the doctor, "Or I will blow parts of Dean all over this place." He cocked the gun. Dean closed his eyes. Tony and Bryan looked at each other.

"OK!" said Tony. "You win!" He stood up and raised his hands.

"Throw your gun over here!" said the doctor and Tony did what he was told.

"Now you, hot shot!" he said to Bryan, who stood up and threw his gun over towards the doctor. He raised his hands.

"Let's talk," said Tony. "Let Dean go."

"No, let's not talk." said the doctor. "I'm in charge here."

"What do you want?" asked Bryan.

"Send the kid in!" said the doctor.

"NO!" yelled Tony. "Sam's not going back in there with you."

"He will or Dean dies. You have 5 minutes to decide," said the doctor as he and the two men went back inside the house, dragging Dean with them.

"Dean!" yelled Sam as Tony and Bryan grabbed him and pulled back over to the car...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tony ran to the car radio and grabbed the mike. "All units listen, we have a hostage situation over here. No one is to approach this street until I say, is that understood!"

"Roger that," came the reply. Tony threw the mike down.

"What do you want to do?" asked Bryan.

"I don't know, we can't sneak up on him. He may hurt Dean," Tony replied.

"Let me go in," said Sam.

"Forget it!" said Bryan. "That's not gonna happen. We just got you away from him, you're not going back. I told you to stay in the car."

"I know, but I saw Dean and lost my head. I have to go in!" said Sam.

"No!" said Bryan. "I will arrest you man!"

"Bryan, my brother is in there. He's going to kill Dean if I don't!"

"He's gonna kill both of you if you do Sam, I'm sorry. I can't," said Bryan.

"Please!" Sam pleaded. "He's my brother!"

"Look Sam...!" said Bryan but Sam cut him off.

"He doesn't look right," said Sam.

"What do you mean?" asked Bryan.

"He looked sick. When he coughed he coughed up blood. I think the doctor gave him the same kind of poison he gave me. I have to go in! Please!" said Sam in desperation.

"Shit!" said Bryan as he looked at Sam.

"Let him go in, Bryan," said Tony.

"What!" Bryan asked, incredulous. He couldn't believe what Tony was asking him to do.

"They're going to kill that kid if we don't let Sam go in there; that is if the poison doesn't kill him first."

"They're going to kill both of them if we do, Tony. Sam can't do that. He's still weak himself. He almost died not 24 hours ago or have you forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten. Look. We'll get O'Riley. He's the best sniper we have. He can shoot a fly off a barn at 200 feet. If Sam could get him close to a window, O'Riley can take him out. Come on Bryan, we have one minute." said Tony.

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this," Bryan shook his head as he looked at his partner. Then he looked at the desperation in Sam's eyes. He sighed.

"All right, are you sure?" he asked Sam.

Sam nodded his head. "He's my brother."

"Get him as close to the window as you can, okay?" said Bryan.

"Ok," Sam replied. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me kid, just watch your back." He turned to Tony. "Remind me to yell at you later." Tony just grinned at his partner.

Bryan shook his head, and turned toward the house. "LUCAS!" he yelled. "You win. We're sending in Sam!"

"What!" yelled Dean weakly. "NO! STAY OUT OF HERE, SAM!"

"Shut up!" said the doctor and he hit Dean, knocking him down. Both men pointed their guns at him. He wasn't feeling right, but he tried to get up.

"NO Dean! Stay there!" yelled the doctor and Dean stayed where he was. All he could think of was that Sam was coming back in here again and they would kill them both.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone. This story is coming to an end. I hope that you all liked it. When it ends I'll post chapter 1 of my new story Lightning Strikes.

Chapter 25

"I'm coming in, doctor," yelled Sam as he hobbled to the door on his crutches.

"Stop!" said the doctor. Sam stopped. "Take off everything but your t-shirt."

Sam took off his jacket and his overshirt and threw them on the ground. He waited.

"Now turn around," said the doctor and Sam did as he was told. The doctor nodded.

"I'm coming," Sam said. "We okay with that?" When there was no answer he started to move. Slowly he crutched his way up the sidewalk, one step after another, waiting, almost expecting the doctor to shoot him dead and finish the job he had started in the basement, but Sam kept going, one step at a time, knowing he had to get to Dean.

He reached the door of the house. "I'm coming in doctor, ok?" asked Sam. "I just want to talk." The door opened slightly and Sam pushed through.

"I hope we did the right thing," said Bryan as they watched Sam enter the house.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "Me too."

The doctor grabbed Sam and patted him down. Each touch of his bandages sent rivulets of pain shooting through him. Satisfied, the doctor pulled him in and slammed him against the wall, as he shut the door. Sam winced as pain shot through his body. The doctor stood in front of him, his gun pointing at Sam.

"Give me your crutches," he said.

Sam balanced on his good leg and handed the doctor his crutches. Dean lay on the floor in front of him, both men pointing their guns at Dean's head.

"You okay?" Sam asked his brother.

"I don't feel right," Dean admitted.

"Shut up, Dean!" said the doctor, kicking him in his already injured side. Dean yelled out in pain as he rolled into a ball. The doctor turned back to Sam. "Start talking."

"I came to listen," said Sam as he looked at his brother. Then he looked back at the window. The doctor wasn't close enough. They would never be able to see him.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want you and your brother dead. I want revenge!" the doctor replied.

"Dean didn't kill Cody," said Sam.

"I don't care. He's dead because of him. You should have never come in here trying to be a hero, Sam. I've already poisoned Dean. Neither one of you will make it out alive," said the doctor.

"Sam," said Dean weakly. He was barely conscious and breathing hard.

Sam was scared. From the corner of his eye he watched the window. Somehow he had to get to Dean, and get the doctor closer to the window. "Can I go over to my brother?" he asked the doctor as he looked at Dean. Dean was no longer conscious and Sam couldn't see if his chest was moving up and down or not.

The doctor shook his head. "No, you stay right there! Watch him die, Sam."

Sam looked at his brother. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Fear gripped Sam's heart. He thought about his mother, and Jess. He couldn't loose Dean too. "I can move over there to Dean, doctor, if you'll just give me one crutch. Please!" said Sam.  
The doctor thought a minute then looked at Sam. "I'm sick to death of Dean," he said, "and frankly I'm sick to death of you too Sam. If I'm going to prison, I might as well make it worth it." He raised the gun and aimed it right between Sam's eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Nobody has to die." said Sam as he stared into the barrell of that gun, aiming dead center. "What do you want?"

"I want to see you dead." said the doctor. Sam swallowed hard. "If you pull that trigger, they'll be on you so fast, you want have time to squeeze it again." said Sam.

The doctor laughed. "I want need to squeeze it again Sam, Dean's already dying. Hell, it'd be worth it just to see you lying in a bloody heap on the floor."

Sam's eyes locked with the doctors and he knew in his heart that the doctor meant it. He could kill him in a second without a thought, then go to prison for the rest of his life, and think every day that it was worth it.

Suddenly he saw a movement, at the window, behind the doctor. Someone was there. He was close to the doctor, and any bullet meant for him, would take Sam's head off too.

The doctor must have heard movement, and he turned to the window and fired. Dean screamed out in pain. Sam hopped over to his brother. The doctor spun around. There was a gunshot, and then two more, the doctor and the two men collapsed.

A moment of stark silence followed and Sam lay there, his body protecting his brothers. The door flew open and Tony and Bryan flew in, guns still drawn as they quickly looked around.

Sam pulled himself up to a sitting position, biting back his pain as he cradled Dean's head in his lap and stared at Tony and Bryan. They started to walk over to him. 

"No!" yelled Sam. "Stay away!" He didn't know who these men were. Tony and Bryan stopped dead. Bryan told Tony that he was going to call the paramedics. Tony just nodded not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Sam." said Tony gently, holding up his hands, palms out, as he knealt in front of him. "I need to come and check Dean."

"No." said Sam.

"I need to check Dean, Sam." said Tony again, but Sam didn't say anything. "I'm coming over there. Do you know who I am?" he asked. Sam looked and focused. "Tony."

"That's right. I want hurt him." Tony walked over and knealt down by Sam, and checked Dean's pulse. "Sam," said Tony again. "He's alive. Dean's alive man, I felt a pulse. An ambulance is on the way. He's gonna be ok Sam."


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the last chapter everyone. I want to thank everyone who read it and reviewed. I'll be starting chapter one of my new fic called Lightning Strikes, probably this afternoon after work. Hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 27

Sam's hands trembled. He grabbed one of the crutches that the doctor had taken from him, used it to pull himself up, and put it under his arm. The he grabbed the other one. He started out of the house that had been their prison for fourteen days. Pain tortured him with each jolt, draining his strength. Tony and Bryan stood up and slowly walked toward Sam who had leaned against the door. They had to be careful. They recognized post traumatic stress when they saw it.

"Sam," said Tony gently. "He's going to be okay."

Sam looked at Tony and started to fall. Tony caught him, easing him to the ground. "Easy Sam. Take it easy," said Tony. "It's over. You and your brother are going to be fine."

Dizziness swept over Sam again and he thought he might pass out. He tried to get back up but Tony put a hand on his chest, easing him back down. "Stay there, Sam. An ambulance is on the way."

All around them chaos reigned. Radios crackled, thunder boomed, people yelled and ran past them, but Sam didn't hear any of it.

"Is he ok?" asked Bryan.

"No." said Tony. "He's going into shock." He took off his jacket and covered Sam up with it. "Stay with me, Sam. An ambulance is coming," he said as he heard the sirens approach. The paramedics jumped out and got to work. Two went in to where Dean was and two stayed with Sam as they stabilized them. They loaded both brothers into the ambulance and rushed them to the hospital where a medical team was waiting. 

Both of the brothers were treated for dehydration and malnutrition. They had pumped the poison out of Dean's system and bandaged the wounds on his leg, side and hand. They also treated him for a severe concussion. Dean ended up having to get seven units of blood but finally after about 24 hours, they were both in a room together resting.

Tony and Bryan came into the room. "Hey guys," they said.

Sam and Dean said hey.

"How are you doing?" Bryan asked.

"A whole lot better thanks to you two," said Dean. "You saved our lives."

"Well, Sam here saved ours," said Tony as he looked at Sam.

"You okay Sam?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sam said, grinning.

"So, hitting on any nurses yet?" asked Bryan.

Dean grinned. "I'm trying, but geek boy over here isn't interested."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "You know Dean, I am getting a little tired of all the name calling. I just saved your ass. Now listen, I'm gonna make a bet with you."

"A bet, huh," said Dean.

"Yes, I bet that the next good looking nurse that comes through that door is going to fall for me and not you. If she does, you have to stop calling me geek boy and Sammy and call me by my name. It's Sam."  
"Hah, it will never happen!" said Dean. "It's a bet." As if on cue, a pretty red headed nurse came into the room and walked over to Dean, who smirked at his brother.

"Oh man!" said Sam as he grabbed his head.

"Sam!" Dean said, instantly worried. "What is it?" Tony and Bryan just looked at him.

"My head, it's killing me all of a sudden man," said Sam. "Oh God!"

"Sam!" said Dean, his worry turning into fear. The nurse rushed over to Sam. "What is it?" she asked.

"Come closer," Sam replied and he whispered something in her ear.

"Oh," she said as she moved back and looked at Sam. "Let me make it better." She bent down, kissing Sam hard on the lips, and then she turned to Dean and grinned.

"Your brother is a very good kisser, Dean. Does your head feel better now, Sam?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah," said Sam. "It's great now." Dean just looked at him as Sam grinned. Tony and Bryan started to laugh. Dean continued to stare at his brother.

"I won the bet, Dean," Sam grinned triumphantly.

Dean nodded his head. "Payback is hell. Man," he told his brother. Then he grinned at Sam. "Geek boy." he said.

"Jerk," said Sam and grinned back.

The end

Sheila


End file.
